Desde mi LIMBO
by Samara-Snape
Summary: Para los vivos, el limbo es un estado de felicidad natural después de la muerte que no es ni cielo ni infierno, para los muertos es un estado de “archivo extraviado”.
1. Introducción

_**Summary: Para los vivos, el limbo es **__**un estado de "felicidad natural" después de la muerte que no es ni cielo ni infierno, para los muertos es un estado de "archivo extraviado".**_

_**Disclaimer: las tortugas no son mías blablabla y todo lo que el aburrido Protocolo conlleva: P.**_

_**Muy corto este cap, pero sólo es la introducción, por así decirlo. Conforme lean ya verán quienes son los protagonistas de la historia, y me dirán lo que opinan XD. Una idea que tenía bailando hace tiempo y que dio forma después de leer un libro llamado "desde mi cielo", esta historia…nada que ver con la original XD…pero vale, mientras leía se me ocurrió meterle sólo unas cositas ;)(como el título:P)**_

**Desde mi L.I.M.B.O **

Malo, muy malo o terrible, esa serían mis calificativos opcionales para lo que estoy pasando en estos momentos, era como si las cosas fueran de mal en peor…más bien estaba seguro ¡las cosas iban de mal en peor! Y en vez de pensar en como podría solucionar las cosas tan sólo mi mente se bloqueó para divagar alrededor de mis hermanos, pensar en ellos antes de que todo esto se nos estrellara en la cara me tranquilizaba.

Siempre hubo algo que admiraba de mis hermanos, bueno, más de una, pero tomando el tiempo que tengo tan sólo resumiré:

De Don su inteligencia y agilidad con los aparatos, en especial esa paciencia que tiene conmigo, y aquí entre nos, es con quien mejor relación tuve de los tres, creo yo, será quizá por que me seguía un poco más el juego o no sé, el caso es que así fue. Mi loco-hermano-genio, ese es él.

De Raph su fuerza y manera de pelear, debo admitir que aunque solía meternos en embrollos en los cuales yo ni en sueños deseaba enrollarme era entretenido, vaya que siempre le da cierto sazón a nuestras aventuras…o más bien cierto picante¡vaya humorcito! Pero supongo eso me ayudó a vencerle aquella vez en el nexo y le demostré que yo no era tan debilucho y tonto como el pensaba. Hacerlo rabiar era mi más grata diversión.

Y de Leo siempre admiré esa paciencia de hacer las cosas, parecía que en todo siempre hallaba forma de inmiscuir alguna técnica del maestro Splinter, en fin, después de todo es el líder el debía estar por encima de cualquier situación. En muchos casos lo contrario de mí. Supongo que por eso desde pequeño le he admirado su manera de ser: su dureza, entereza, frialdad, concentración, prudencia, su entrega y dedicación.

Bueno, al menos pensaba que tenía todo eso hasta ahora y daría todo lo que fuera en este mundo para que recordara que él tenía todo aquello antes de que se atreviera a cometer el mayor error de su vida, el cual bien podría ser el último.

-No lo hagas….-le pedí en súplica, era horroroso ver al mayor de mis hermanos, a uno de los pilares de la familia, dejarse vencer de esa manera.

-Perdóname Mikey…-y como si alguien le hubiera pedido al clima que diera un ambiente lastimero comenzó a llover. No pude evitar pensar que este caos parecía haber salido de una película dramática. Era de noche…eso de las 11:00 o quizá las 10:00pm….bah, como si eso importara ahora, lo crítico era que mi hermano Leonardo ¡estaba a punto de saltar!

-Viejo…-no pude continuar, ya que Gracias a...¿Dios?¿el cielo? Nah, a ellos no les podría agradecer nada ahora, el caso es que Gracias a "algo" Don y Raph hicieron acto de su presencia brincando como dos salvadores desde otra cornisa del edificio. Di un grito ahogado de emoción-¡Aleluya!-quizá ellos podrían hacerle recapacitar. Si hubiera tiempo y no fuera una situación muy seria juro que hubiera hecho mi baile de la felicidad.

-Maldición Leo ¡¿Qué demonios piensas hacer?!-Fue Raph el que gritó antes de que Leo se colocara aún más cerca de la orilla del edificio, con los brazos caídos y la cabeza gacha, dándole la espalda a mis otros dos hermanos que se encontraban, desgraciadamente, hasta el otro extremo de la construcción. Yo estaba a un lado de Leo tratando de evitar que saltara al vacío, me asomé a la orilla con la esperanza de que no estuviera tan alto y, pensando de manera optimista, quizá habría algo debajo que convenientemente, si saltaba, amortiguaría su caída, una camioneta de colchones no estaría nada mal en esos momentos. Pero lo único que hice fue desilusionarme, aunque había un basurero hasta abajo dudaba que eso lograría salvar a mi hermano, sin contar que estábamos en un edificio de 8 pisos…esto seguro iba a doler.

-No entienden…debo hacerlo…-casi se me saltaron los oculares, no creía lo que estaba viendo ¡madre, si iba en serio! Ya estaba con un pie al aire apenas equilibrando su cuerpo, se detuvo cuando Don gritó.

-¡Leo no lo hagas! Sea lo que sea te ayudaremos¡por favor no cometas una tontería!

-Nada es tan grave como para que llegues a este extremo-continuó Raph. Vi que Leonardo sonreía amargamente mientras unas lágrimas se escurrían de sus ojos. Eso no me dio buena espina.

-Ya nada ni nadie puede ayudarme…sólo así no volveré a hacerle daño a nadie más…ni mucho menos a mi familia.-Mis hermanos no entendieron lo que Leo quiso decirles con aquello, si ni siquiera les había dado tiempo de razonarlo ya que Leo estaba dando el otro paso al vacío, ellos de pronto no lo creyeron, pero inmediatamente trataron de darle alcance para evitarlo, al igual que yo que intenté sujetarlo del brazo, pero como debía ser, tan sólo me traspasó. Por su lado, mis hermanos no lograron detenerlo así que Leo tan sólo se fue alejando en el vacío del callejón.

Mientras él caía no pude evitar pensar en dos cosas: una, donde esperaba que no le doliera mucho y otra donde me invadía la culpa y me repetía que le había fallado.

Si tenía alguna duda ahora me quedaba claro¡apestaba estar muerto! .


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

_**Un par de semanas atrás**_

¿Qué es la muerte?¿A dónde vamos cuando morimos?¿existe el cielo y el infierno¿Qué es un alma?¿Qué se siente morir?

Esas y muchas otras preguntas que giran alrededor del otro mundo al cual llamamos comúnmente como "Muerte" se han atravesado por mi cabeza al menos una vez por semana, y es que en vida siempre estuve cerca de ella.

Y digo esto porque creo que he muerto ¿cómo? No recuerdo, lo último que llega a mis memorias es un grito, un dolor en mi pecho y agua por todas partes.

Un precio por ser "un héroe mutante de asfalto" supongo.

Recuerdo una vez que éramos niños, mis hermanos y yo, y teníamos unos 9 o 10 años hallamos un tablero viejo que habían tirado en un basurero, así pues nos lo quedamos, la gente le llamaba Oija, un…"juego" donde se supone te puedes comunicar con los muertos. Raphael me espantaba mucho con eso pues ¿para que mentir? Era un miedoso…¿Qué? Comparando ahora soy el cuádruple de valiente que cuando era una pequeña tortuga… como sea, fue entonces cuando comenzamos a hacernos todas esas preguntas que al parecer no tenían respuesta, cada quien daba su versión y cada quien tenía-por lo visto-su cielo o infierno personal, ya que jugábamos para ver quien se imaginaba un mejor cielo o infierno que el otro antes de dormir.

-_En el mío no hay humanos, sólo tortugas como nosotros y tenemos un coliseo donde hay un gran público y me mira apalear a los guerreros más fuertes que nunca nadie ha enfrentado._

-_pero si nunca nadie lo ha enfrentado ¿Cómo sabrán que son los guerreros más fuertes?_

_-No de nuevo con tu lógica-_gruñó Rapha_-sólo imagina y deja tu cerebro atrás_

_-Pero también necesito mi cerebro para…_

_-¡Basta! Esto no nos lleva a ninguna parte, mejor dinos Donny ¿cómo sería tu cielo?_

_-Supongo que en él habría muchos libros y herramientas donde aprendería a hacer los juguetes más emocionantes, y tendría un gran taller con los artefactos que necesitaría sin la necesidad de hurgar en la basura._

_-¡ese sería mi infierno! Vamos Donnie el cielo es para divertirse, no para matarse construyendo aparatejos-_le dije enrollándome como gusano entre mis sábanas.

_-eso no me dijiste cuando te arreglé tu auto de control remoto._

_-Si, pero por que estás aquí, en mi cielo las cosas se repararían cuando yo quisiera sin la necesidad de molestar a nadie ya que ahí tendría de sirvientes a pequeños duendes que con su magia cumplirían mis deseos con tan sólo tronar los dedos._

_-¡No hay duendes en el cielo!-_reclamó Raphael

_-¿Ya has estado allá?-_no me contestó_-entonces es posible que haya duendes en el cielo._

_-Claro, si eso dices…_

_-¿y que hay de ti Leo_?-hasta que Don le mencionó recordé que él estaba ahí. Por alguna razón le incomodaba hablar de esos temas. Pensó un largo rato hasta que finalmente se dignó a hablar.

_-No se como sería mi cielo la verdad, pero en mi infierno quizá habría imágenes de mi familia siendo torturada una y otra vez, y yo no podría hacer nada para evitarlo_-eso dijo, no miento, cuando quería era escalofriante. Hasta mi piel se erizó con esa imaginación lúgubre.

Nadie pareció querer decir algo después de eso, posiblemente cada uno de nosotros coincidió con ese infierno.

_-Hijos míos ¿Qué hacen despiertos aún?-_fue el maestro Splinter quien nos sacó de nuestras cavilaciones. Yo di un gran brinco al mismo tiempo que daba un pequeño grito, nos había caído de sorpresa, aunque después lo negaron se de buena fuente que ellos también se espantaron el problema es que yo siempre fui el más escandaloso.-

_-Maestro…es que estábamos hablando de cómo sería el cielo, el infierno y todas esas cosas relacionadas con la muerte…-_explicó Leonardo

-_Por cierto Sensei ¿qué es la muerte?-_preguntó Don tratando de saciar su curiosidad en nombre de todos nosotros, le miramos expectantes esperando respuesta, después de todo para nosotros el Sensei era…er…¡Pues el Sensei!, siempre tenía respuestas para todo y esta vez no sería la excepción.

_-¿Por qué tan interesados en el tema?_

_-Curiosidad tan sólo-_contestó rápidamente Raph, ya que el maestro desconocía el paradero de la Oija y si le decíamos de donde habíamos sacado la idea no sólo nos quitaría el tablero también descubriría que nos habíamos dado una escapada a la superficie donde nos la encontramos y que además averiguamos cómo se jugaba y para que servía.

-_Pues hijos míos-_inició arrodillándose-_la muerte no es algo que debería preocuparles, después de todo estoy seguro que aún les faltan muchos años para que le hagan frente-_nos sonrió con ternura, supongo pensaba que nos preocupaba morir-_pero si un día tuvieran que adelantarse para encontrarla o simplemente llegara su hora, deben entender que la muerte no es el fin de todo. Como algunos piensan. La muerte al contrario es el inicio de una nueva vida…lo único que cambian son las condiciones._

_-Pero si es así,¿Por qué le tememos?-_preguntó Don con un aire deductivo.

-_La muerte no se debe temer hijo, la muerte tan sólo la evitamos por un tiempo, a final de cuentas todos caeremos en ella tarde o temprano. _

_-¿Y como sabremos si nuestras condiciones de vida serán mejores que de las que ahora tenemos y no peores?_

_-Raphael, todo depende de cómo vivas mientras estas vivo. Al final de tus días tus buenas acciones siempre serán bien recompensadas._

El buen maestro Splinter, siempre decía las cosas de una manera demasiado…demasiado…er….¿como decirlo? "Lindas"

No es que dude de la capacidad de mi maestro, es sólo que supongo que cada quien ve las cosas dependiendo de cómo le fue en la feria o al menos como se la contaron y en mi feria todo es muy confuso.

Por ejemplo, si este es mi cielo…¡¿Qué demonios hace tanta gente metida aquí?!

-ehm...hola disculpe yo…Señora podría decirme donde puedo…-Por más que intentaba conseguir información a nadie parecía importarle querer ayudarme, era horroroso, después de explorar un rato me di cuenta que me encontraba en un gran edificio de cuartos sumamente amplios, aún más grandes que mi guarida, y estos estaban apelmazados de gente de todas las razas, géneros y edades. Unas parecían tan confundidas como yo, otras paseaban de un lado a otro con montones de papeles en sus brazos y unas cuantas más parecían ser oficinistas que atendían a las quejas de la gente que les gritaba y reclamaba quien sabe que cosas.

_-¡Los recién llegados favor de pasar a la sala 531! repito ¡los recién llegados favor de pasar a la sala 531!_-anunció una voz monótona que parecía haber salido de la nada e inmediatamente un grupo de personas comenzaron a desfilar a otra puerta, yo fui tras de ellos.

-¿Dónde vine a caer?-me pregunté al notar un par de _Triceratons_, un grupo de humanos y otras bestias armando fila donde yo estaba.

-¿Esta es la fila de los nuevos?-me preguntó un muchacho que tenía un cuerno saliéndole de la frente con un color grisáceo en la piel..

-Supongo…-le contesté avanzando lentamente en la fila-Oye viejo¿tu sabes dónde estamos?-el muchacho sólo se alzó de hombros.

-Creo que estamos muertos-un escalofrío recorrió mi nuca, una parte de mi lo sospechaba pero me daba miedo admitirlo. Estaba muerto. Lo malo es que no recordaba que es lo que me había pasado.

-¿Tu de que moriste?-le pregunté con voz gallosa, era demasiado traumatizante descubrir que de pronto habías dejado la vida atrás.

-No recuerdo-me contestó rascándose la cabeza.

-Yo tampoco-habló una anciana que estaba frente a mi que físicamente me recordó a la abuelita de Piolín (_Tweetty)_sólo que su cabello era de un color más plateado y de piel morena-supongo que fue causa de mi diabetes, siempre supe que me mataría un día, ya me estaba haciendo a la idea desde hace tiempo-ahora hablaba con indignación-tenía 89 años, pensé que al morir finalmente tendría paz y me encontraría con mi marido en el otro lado ¡y me encuentro con todo este desastre!-con su bastón le dio un golpe en la pantorrilla a un _triceraton_ que tenía enfrente-¡avanza! deja de papar moscas hijo, estas muerto ¡acéptalo!-por un momento pensé que ese monstruo iba devolverle el golpe a la anciana, pero en vez de eso sólo obedeció y siguió avanzando-pobre, no quiere aceptar que colgó los tennis, ha estado balbuceando algo sobre una república y no se que más.-yo sólo asentía atontado. Yo tampoco podía aceptarlo, la anciana me sonrió complaciente.-se lo que piensas, que eres demasiado joven para morir, pero vamos hijo estoy segura que nos irá bien después de terminar el papeleo.

Claro, como ella ya tenía casi un siglo vivido no tenía de que preocuparse.

_-¡Bienvenidos sean al L.I.M.B.O! el Lugar Intermedio de los Muertos sin Boleto y en Observación-_habló de nuevo la voz monótona que nos había indicado que nos formáramos-_espero que su breve estancia con nosotros sea amena hasta que decidamos a donde enviar a su alma. Por favor disculpe tantas molestias, pero la huelga del sindicato de Ángeles y Querubines aún no ha terminado, agradecemos su paciencia y preferencia._

-Sólo eso faltaba-se quejó la anciana refunfuñando todo el camino a la sala. Por lo mientras me dediqué a evadirla mirando a mi alrededor, todas las paredes eran blancas, como de hospital, y habían unos cuadros pegados en las paredes con fotografías de empleados del año sonriendo de oreja a oreja como si estuvieran orgullosos de su trabajo.

Luego me dediqué a ver a los empleados, pensé que alguno llevaría alas o algo parecido, y para mi sorpresa me hallé que algunos no sólo tenían alas, si no también colas, cuernos escamas, etc…era toda una variación de especies y todos parecían estar a punto de un colapso nervioso.

-Los de la tierra de este lado-presté atención cuando dijeron la palabra "tierra", cuando me di cuenta el chico que estaba detrás de mí y el_ triceraton_ que estaba adelante ya se habían ido cada quien a su extremo, estaban separándonos por nuestros planetas de orígen.

-¿Tu de que planeta eres hijo?-me preguntó la anciana con interés al notar que me encontraba abstraído.

-er…de la tierra-le contesté aún confundido

-¿En serio¡Oh!, entonces nos toca juntos, vayamos a ver con que nos salen ahora-me tomó del brazo y siguió refunfuñando, torné los ojos en blanco, era lo único que me faltaba, pasar parte de mi muerte con una ancianita, algo debí haber hecho que me habían castigado.

-Disculpa tu no puedes pasar-me dijo un hombre que casi estaba del tamaño del Triceraton-esta sección es sólo para terrícolas.

-pero yo soy…

-oh, no se preocupe joven, el muchacho viene conmigo-interrumpió la anciana intentando ayudar.

-Lo siento señora, éste ser visiblemente no puede ser de la tierra ya que no es humano-la anciana al sentirse ofendida por la contestación de ese tipo le dio un bastonazo en la pierna.

-¡le estoy diciendo que viene conmigo!-yo miraba entre sorprendido y divertido la escena, ya me empezaba a caer bien la abuelita.

-Señora, no haga eso, debe entender que ¡ouch!-y como así le empezó a caer una lluvia de bastonazos, mientras yo me empecé a deslizar a un lado del gigantón.

-Señora Torres¿se encuentra la señora Almarinta Torres?-la anciana dejó de bastonear al hombre para prestarle atención a una mujer que traía una lista consigo buscando entre la gente que era de la tierra.

-soy yo-respondió dulcemente después de darle un último bastonazo al hombre que sólo apretaba los labios para evitar hacerle daño a la anciana.

-Su esposo la está esperando en el otro lado si me hace el favor de acompañarme con mucho gusto la reuniré con él.

-¡oh¡Mi Camilo!-la ancianita comenzó a llorar de felicidad olvidando totalmente mi asunto-¡finalmente me reuniré con mi marido!-la otra mujer le sonrió con ternura y tomándola de un brazo se la llevó a otra puerta donde ambas resplandecieron y desaparecieron.

-Bien….en cuanto a ti…¿eh¿A donde se fue?-aprovechando la distracción del tipo me escabullí a su lado para pasar a la sección que me correspondía: "la tierra".

-¡Ja! Nadie le dice que no al gran Miguelangello-Me paré en seco cuando entré a la otra sala, esta vez había menos gente, pero aún estaba llena. Al pasar automáticamente apareció una pulsera en mi mano con un número, lo alcancé a mi vista para ver que cifra me había tocado ya que al parecer era la cifra que me serviría para que me atendieran. -"9830"-entonces con la mirada comencé a buscar el número en el que iban y casi me fui para atrás cuando noté que iban en el número 432.

Suspiré con hastío, esto iba para largo.

No se cuanto tiempo pasé esperando mi turno, yo calculé que habían sido 2 horas al menos, y periódicamente iba revisando cuanto habían avanzado, 450 ahora iban y más gente iba llegando, por lo tanto teníamos menos espacio. Para distraerme tuve que mirar de nuevo a mi alrededor, habían algunas fotografías pegadas en las paredes la mayor parte eran de sujetos con cara malosa y de hecho debajo de su foto decía "Se busca". Después de repasar una y otra vez los rostros de los tipos hasta casi memorizarlos me dediqué a echar un ojo a mi alrededor notando que era la única criatura rara del lugar, los demás eran humanos de varias razas que me miraban con curiosidad.

-¡ey¡Tú!-di un bote en mi lugar alguien me había gritado en mi nuca.-Sígueme-era una joven que usaba unos mallones negros, una minifalda verde esmeralda encima y una ombliguera blanca con una chamarra de mezclilla negra, su cabello estaba pintado de verde del mismo color que su falda y lo tenía levantado como si fueran espinas de púas.

-Pero estoy esperando mi número…-le dije intentando hacer una sonrisa, pero la chica sólo me fulminó con la mirada.

-Mira, seré breve, necesito que vengas conmigo ¡ahora!, trataremos tu asunto aparte ¿vale?

-¿Mi asunto?

-Si, sólo sígueme te explico en el camino-me alcé de hombros y la seguí tratando de seguirle su paso, sus zancadas eran muy largas y fuera a donde fuera que me llevara ella tenía mucha prisa por llegar.

-Por cierto, mi nombre es Miguelangello, pero puedes llamarme Mike o Muñeco si tu quieres-se lo dije, claramente, en broma pero al parecer a ella no le dio ni una pizca de gracia.

-Bien, las cosas están así, tú estás muerto, hay huelga de los ángeles guardianes y por lo tanto hemos perdido tu archivo al igual que de muchos otros.

-wo para tu tren¿Angel guardián?¿archivo? linda ¿de que me hablas?-ella tornó los ojos en blanco mascullando cosas que seguramente no eran buenas.

-El jefe te explicará todo lo que quieras, por lo mientras sólo sígueme calladito ¿ok?

-¿El jefe?... ¿Dios?

-no alucines, Dios no atiende estas cosas personalmente, yo te estoy hablando de mi jefe encargado del departamento de los suicidas.

-Aja…¿y yo que pinto en todo esto?.-ella se paró en seco, me dio frente apuntándome a manera de advertencia con su dedo índice.

-Te dije que estuvieras callado-luego se giró y siguió el camino a otra puerta que a diferencia de las demás era negra y tenía una placa dorada que decía "Departamento de suicidas"

-Un momento…no querrás decir que yo…-ella ni si quiera me miró o al menos ni se preocupó por ponerme atención. Era imposible ¿Qué acaso esta chica me quería decir que yo mismo me había quitado la vida¡ni de broma¡Si yo adoraba vivir!

………………………………………………..

_Bueno hasta aquí llega este cap y mejor me voy a apurar a mis tareas XD, espero les agrade nñu._

_Gracias por los reviews ;)_

_**Naoko:**__ ¿en serio? Jus jus hagamos que vayan a una secta donde hagan un suicidio masivo ¿na?XD Y pos si, ya me vez acá de retorno OO no debería de hacerlo con esta historia, pero bue…que más da, por alguna razón me ha relajado hacerlo, espero que terminando me anime a seguir con las otras y además me inspire XD. Y pues ya veremos que pasa más adelante, por lo mientras Mike anda confundido XD._

_**Alegría:**__ Gracias por el rev ;) y pues si, ya vez jjeje pero lo importante es ver que hace mientras está muerto :P jus jus_

_**Rebe:**__ auch! No por favor no las jales más ToT ya continuo!! Jeje, na, es que necesitaba distraerme un poco, la verdad me quedé un poco trabada en la otra, aunque creo tengo escrita una parte, pero no me convence nñu, juro que actualizo en cuanto pueda la otra._

_**Mich:**__ Se sentía mal por que….¿por que? Ehm….ya veremos por que se siente mal aún queda tiempo para contarlo jejje. Gracias por leer ;)_

_**Vampi:**__ jus jus, eso espero que si no terminaré siendo absorbida por el hoyo negro made in Vampi ToT XD_

_**Draco:**__ Hola ;) y pues…¿Mike murió por culpa de Leo? Puede que sea que Leo muera por culpa de Mike na? Jejeje, pues ya se verá adelante ;) Gracias por leer._

_Bueno, eso es todo actualizaré en cuanto me sea posible y veamos si les sigo viendo por aquí nñu jeeje ¡cambio y fuera!_


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo II**

Cuando la muerte te llega, no hay nada que hacer para poder evitarla. Estoy conciente de ello, y aunque me duela la acepto. Pero hay una cosa que no acepto ¡que uno mismo se quite la vida! ¿Por qué? Quizá por una simple y sencilla razón, quien se suicida ¡está destinado a repetir su muerte una y otra vez para toda la eternidad! Pase seguro para ir al infierno ¡¡buaaa!! Si lo sabré yo que he visto muchos documentales como "Constantine", "The eye" entre otros.

No importa las buenas obras que hayas hecho en vida, si te suicidas tu alma va directamente al retrete.

Por eso insisto

-¡Yo no pude haberme suicidado! ¡no estoy loco!-eso lo grité haciendo una pose dramática: caí de rodillas alargando mis brazos al techo. En ese momento, sin darme cuenta, la puerta del Departamento de Suicidas ya estaba abierta, todos quienes estaban dentro me miraron extrañados y otros tantos con enojo e indignación.

-Te diré dos cosas, uno, el único loco aquí eres tú, y dos no todos los que se suicidan están locos-me dijo la chica del cabello verde que me jaló sin delicadeza alguna para que me levantara y luego tomó mi bandana como si fuera una correa para llevarme a una puerta gigantesca de color caoba que decía Sn. Pedro XVIII.

-¿Sn Pedro? ¿Es el tipo que guarda las llaves del cielo o es donde guardan la bebida?-ella tocó la puerta esperando que le abrieran.

-Ninguno. El Sn Pedro que tú dices actualmente es como el Jefe de todos los departamentos. Este Sn Pedro es una extensión tan sólo, en este mundo es un cargo, su verdadero nombre es Rob.

-ah…-dije pensando que cada vez las cosas en este lugar se ponían más extrañas. En eso una mujer de cabello largo y blanco se asomó para atender a la chica.

-Señorita Reilly, ¿trajo al individuo?

-Si es este-me señaló despectivamente. Vaya, aquí parece que nadie tiene derecho a tener un poco de respeto.

-Bien. Pasen por favor.-ambos entramos a una gran oficina con alfombras color vino, paredes blancas apelmazadas de diplomas de reconocimiento y fotografías de personas que del lado izquierdo tenían un semblante lúcido y del otro uno más lúgubre y triste. Al fondo de la oficina había un escritorio y detrás de este un hombre robusto de piel negra y traje blanco. Si no supiera ya que era uno de los Sn Pedros que trabajaban ahí hubiera dicho que ese tipo era algo de la mafia. En su cara se dibujaban unos rasgos muy toscos y agresivos que la verdad inspiraban miedo.

-Jefe, este es. No fue difícil encontrarlo-de repente me sentí como un gatito indefenso, el hombre me escaneó con la mirada y luego sonrió.

-Tomen asiento. Laisha déjanos a solas por favor-pensé esa era el nombre de la mujer que nos había atendido ya que la chica que me había llevado hasta ahí tomó asiento conmigo, ya lo único que escuché fue la puerta abrirse y cerrarse detrás de nosotros.-Miguelangello ¿cierto?-yo asentí sintiéndome muy pequeño frente a ese hombre-Mucho gusto, soy el Sn Pedro XVIII para tu mejor entendimiento el director de este departamento. Mi nombre es Rob Driel. Rob para los amigos-dijo guñando un ojo- y supongo tendrás muchas dudas.-por un momento hubo un silencio sepulcral hasta que finalmente dije lo que necesitaba decir.

-¡Yo no me suicidé!¡no me mande al infierno por favor!-fue lo primero que se me ocurrió decir…bueno rogar, la chica se cruzó de brazos soltando un bufido y el tal Rob sólo sonrió amablemente.

-No te vamos a enviar al infierno Miguelangello. Sólo queremos saber que fue lo que te pasó, saber como moriste, la verdad es que no estamos muy seguros de ello.-suspiré aliviado.

-¿Entonces no me van a enviar al infierno?

-No…aún no al menos-desmesuré los ojos.-todo dependerá del estudio que hagamos, y es que el último dato que tenemos de ti fue de hace unos 5 días, después de eso perdimos el hilo por la culpa de la huelga.-a pesar que el semblante del hombre era intimidante había algo en su voz que me tranquilizaba, de hecho sonaba suave y relajante.-pero no te preocupes, ibas por buen camino antes de eso.

-No entiendo, ¿Qué tiene que ver la huelga conmigo?

-No sólo es contigo, es con todos los seres que se quedaron sin ángeles guardianes.-yo seguí mirándole con absoluta ignorancia. Rob suspiró con paciencia y siguió explicando-Verás. Los ángeles guardianes no sólo sirven para cuidar a las personas que se les asignan, también llevan un historial de las acciones de sus individuos, para que cuando les toque su hora de morir sepamos que hacer con ellos y a donde enviarles. Y en dado caso que parezca la sentencia injusta, abogar por ellos para reducir su sentencia.-la chica en ese momento soltó un "si como no" para sí misma. Aunque Rob pareció escucharla prefirió ignorarla y siguió explicando-En tu caso, tu Ángel guardián también se unió a la huelga y por lo tanto perdimos tu último expediente, ni si quiera nosotros sabemos que fue de ti y lo mismo ha pasado con otros miles de muertos. Es por eso que casi todos han quedado atascados en el L.I.M.B.O, ninguno tiene Boleto libre para pasar al otro lado.

-¿Boleto?-entonces recordé la cifra que había aparecido en mi muñeca-¿este sirve?-Rob negó con la cabeza

-Ese sólo es para que se te asigne un lugar donde puedas quedarte mientras se analiza tu caso. Para eso es el L.I.M.B.O, para analizar los casos de los Muertos sin Boleto o como suelen decirle los vivos, de las "almas perdidas". Generalmente no hay tantas, pero como ya te dije, todo el problema radica en la huelga.

-¿Y por que no simplemente les dan lo que les piden?

-¿Estás loco?-intervino la chica-esos alados quieren más años de vacaciones ¡no pueden tener tanto tiempo con el trabajo que hay aquí!

-Bueno…yo sólo decía.

-Rei no seas dura con el chico, apenas tiene unas horas de muerto. Recuerdo a cierta jovencita que cuando llegó estaba igual o más perdida que él-la chica se acomodó en su lugar mirando a otra parte mascullando "como sea" a modo de berrinche.

-Ahm…aja, entiendo todo eso…pero entonces ¿Por qué me trajeron a esta sección?

-A eso voy. Verás, al estar escasos de personal hemos hecho un plan donde reunimos a un grupo de personas que en vida ayudaron a la sociedad, en este caso tú eres uno de ellos. Cada uno de ustedes estará bajo el cargo de una de nuestras almas que necesitan liberar años de servicio por mal comportamiento o en este caso por suicidio. En mi departamento se hizo un trato con algunos suicidas que además de enseñarles a usar sus nuevos dones llevarán archivo de los vivos que se quitarán la vida.

-¿Cómo?

-Que yo me haré cargo de ti y de tu caso a la vez que tu te harás cargo de quienes te asignen, y a parte recogeré a los recién llegados cuyo destino sea suicidarse.-giré mi cabeza lentamente a mi izquierda, debían estar bromeando.

-¿Ella se hará cargo de mi caso?

-Efectivamente-me contestó Rob con una inmensa sonrisa que mostraba todos sus dientes.

-¿Qué? ¿no te parece o porque me miras así?-me preguntó de modo altanero.

-jeje…no como crees-me acerqué al grandote para hablarle en secreto-viejo, ¿seguro que esta chica no terminará mandándome al infierno? Es que creo que no le caigo muy bien.

-No te preocupes Heidi es muy profesional…

-¡no me llames Heidi! ¡Soy Rei!-Rob con una inmensa paciencia, a mi parecer, y amabilidad rió hacia ella asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Perdona, Rei es una chica muy profesional. Además no le conviene hacer mal su trabajo si se quiere ganar el cielo ¿cierto Rei?-la chica hizo una mueca cruzando la pierna y moviendo nerviosamente el pie.

-Bueno…si así quedan las cosas…¿a quién me toca vigilar?-pregunté resignado, ya que más daba, después de todo era mejor que estar esperando mi número. Rob hizo una extraña sonrisa complaciente mirándome con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

-Estoy seguro que te agradará esta persona o más bien, estas personas.

-¿cómo? ¿será más de una?

-Tomando en cuenta la escasez de personal me temo así será, pero no te preocupes, tu sólo confía en mí.

Rei se levantó de su asiento girándose a la puerta.

-Bueno chico verde, es hora de irnos.

-Espera, tengo una duda.

-Entonces compártela.

-¿Por qué no recuerdo lo que me pasó? Es decir, debería recordarlo ¿no? De hecho hay muchos espacios en mi cabeza que no puedo hilar.

-Es normal, cuando se muere se pasa por una transición extracorporal que confunde las percepciones del alma. También para eso están los Ángeles guardianes, para ayudar a recordar a los recién muertos para que no se asusten ni confundan en ese cambio, son una guía. Una vez más otro problema que ha dejado la huelga. Pero no te preocupes. Recordarás con el tiempo.

-Gracias por todo viejo-él asintió con vehemencia.

-Todo un placer muchacho.

Después de despedirnos seguí a Rei que una vez más caminaba como si tuviera prisa. Era una lástima que no me hubiera tocado con un tipo como Rob, al parecer era más divertido que la muchachita amargada que me había tocado.

En fin, sólo me faltaba ver con quien me tocaría hacer el papel de Ángel guardián.

El Ángel Miguelangel…uhm no sonaba nada mal.

………………………

-¿Dónde estamos?-le pregunté a Rei después de haber aparecido en la azotea de un edificio mire al cielo notando que el sol estaba puesto sobre nosotros, debía ser medio día.

-¿No reconoces tu ciudad?-desmesuré mis ojos con emoción e incredulidad. Era verdad, estaba cerca de casa.

Inmediatamente corrí a la orilla de la azotea para asomarme hacia abajo, enfrente estaba la bodega donde ocultábamos la furgoneta.

-No entiendo…¿Qué hacemos aquí?-ella me dedicó una mueca que aparentaba ser una sonrisa y por primera vez me habló con voz amable.

-Estarás a cargo de tu familia. Tu trabajo será hacer un informe de todo lo que hagan hasta que se te releve de tu puesto.-no sabía que decir. Me emocionaba, pero a la vez me asustaba, después de todo ya no sería lo mismo-tienes suerte chico verde, tendrás la oportunidad de estar un tiempo más con tu familia…-me giré un poco deprimido topándome con la figura de Rei que parecía mirar a algún punto opuesto de la ciudad, al verla reflejada por los rayos del sol, y ya con mis ideas más claras pude observar algo que no había notado, esa chica casi era una niña, posiblemente tenía 15…17 años máximo cuando murió. En la posición que estaba lucía muy vulnerable. Sus ojos eran de color marrón y en ellos se reflejaba una absoluta tristeza.

-¿Qué le pasó a la tuya?

-¿Perdón?

-me refiero…a tu familia ¿Qué fue de ella?-de un momento a otro retomó la frialdad en sus ojos girando su rostro a otro lado.

-Quién sabe, y eso a ti no te interesa. Tú ocúpate de tus problemas.

-ahm…bueno…¿y por donde empiezo?-caminó hacia mí rodeándome como un buitre.

-Cierto, deberás aprender a transportarte.-dio un suspiró pasando su mano por su cabello-verás, es de lo más sencillo, cualquier idiota lo hace, y supongo tú no eres la excepción.

-Gracias…supongo…

- Tan sólo visualizas a la persona que deseas encontrar y te concentras con todas tus fuerzas en ella.-no dijo nada más. Ambos permanecimos en silencio ya que pensaba que ella seguiría hablando.

-¿y...es todo?-ella alzó una ceja ofendida

-Claro, ¿Qué esperabas?

-Nada…bueno…si, de hecho pensé que se tenía que hacer o decir algo…no sé…

-Vamos. Esto es cosa de fé no de magia.-su mirada pasó de mí a una libreta que tenía en su chamarra-bueno, te dejo. Debo ir por un imbécil que se ha cortado las venas. Clásico.-guardó su libreta y antes de desaparecer me dijo-te veré a la media noche a recoger tu informe-y desapareció desvaneciéndose de un modo fantasmal…bueno, sería lógico supongo.

-Si…adiós-me rasqué la cabeza preguntándome cómo se debía hacer un informe.-"Esto es cosa de fé"-dije imitando su voz-pues a ver que pasa…-cerré los ojos tratando de concentrarme en alguno de mis hermanos, abrí un ojo para ver si había funcionado.

Nada

Tuve que intentarlo por 10 minutos más y nada pasó.

-Genial, no funciona.- entonces dirigí mi mirada a unas escaleras de emergencia pensando que no necesitaba transportarme de todos modos estando tan cerca de casa.

………………………………………………………………………………

_Bueno, un pilón XD antes que me arrepienta jeje _

_Gracias por los reviews a __**Mich**__, bueno me alegra que no estes triste jeje (aunque habrá que hacer algo para remediarlo buahaha:P) na, pero ya se verá XD; a __**Alegría,**__ y pues sí de repente tb se me cocurrió que tenia un leve parecido OO jor, pero bue creo que hay más papeleo en este LIMBO jeje; __**Naoko**__,¡tranquila! OO respira hondo XD, ya vez, aquí anda Mikey jeje y por cierto, me asusta algo que mencionaste en tu historia OO más adelante verás de lo que te hablo XD. De los idiomas..bah, olvidé meter eso y de hecho tenía la intención de explicarlo pero supongo que la explicación sería que en este lugar el idioma no existe, después de todo las almas tienen su modo de comunicarse entre ellas XDXD_

_Bueno chips me retiro a dormir --u a ver que hago mañana en la escuela que la tarea bien gracias XD._

_Nos vemos!_


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo III**

¡Era increible! Podía traspasar las paredes y el mismo subsuelo. Había descubierto también que era mucho más ligero de lo que podía recordar. Como cuando caí cerca de la guarida como si fuera una pluma.

Antes de entrar a la ella me dedique a traspasar algunas paredes corriendo como un desquiciado y brincando de lado a lado probando mis nuevos poderes.

-¡Soy super Mikey!-grité posando como todo buen super héroe-inflando el pecho con una media sonrisa de mata pasiones.

Corrí, bajé, subí, grité, bailé e hice estupidez y media probando mi nuevo estado. Al final de eso decidí devolverme a la guarida.

Después de todo era emocionante, sólo en sueños me había imaginado que podría hacer todo aquello.

-¡Cuando los chicos me vean van a morirse de envidia!-...momento, el muerto era yo.

Entonces caí en cuenta justo cuando mi casa tan sólo estaba a unos pasos, no todo era miel sobre hojuelas. Mi familia debía estar devastada con mi muerte.

De pronto me entró mucho miedo. ¿Qué iba a hacer cuando les viera? ¿cómo iba a consolarlos si la causa de su depresión sería yo?

Eso no me enseñó Rei…aunque dudaba que esa chica hubiera consolado alguna vez a alguien.

-Bueno…al mal paso darle prisa-decidido traspasé la puerta a paso lento pensando y preguntándome muchas cosas.

¿Y que tal si en ese momento me estaban velando?

¿Habrían muchos cirios y flores?...waaa…entonces vería mi cuerpo, que asco.

Escucharía los llantos de toda mi familia y amigos.

¿Quién habría asistido a mi velorio?

April y Casey seguramente…¿estarían los utroms presentes?

¿Y que tal si también había gente del nexo que me haría una gran ceremonia?, por que al ser uno de los campeones del nexo supongo merecía una ceremonia en grande ¿no?.

Posiblemente Usagi le daría las condolencias a mi sensei y a mis hermanos, y Gen estaría acabándose por lo mientras la comida que April habría preparado para los presentes.

¡Maldito Rino! Más le vale que no tocara mis revistas ni se acabe toda la comida, yo también quiero probar…un momento…ese es otro problema. Estando muerto significa que ¿nunca más podré probar un bocado de nada…ni si quiera pizza?

¡NOOO!! ¿Por qué me tuve que morir? ¡Tan bueno y guapo que era!

-¡Yia!-un gritó aguerrido me despertó de mis pensamientos y al levantar la cabeza lo primero que ví fue un Sai que pasaba a un lado de mi cabeza.

-¡¡¡ah!!!-grité como neurótico por tremendo susto ¿y quien no? ¡pudo haberme dañado con esa arma!

-¡Eso!-Raph brincó hasta quedar frente a mi desencajando el_ sai_ de la pared-esa mosca ya no dará más problemas.

-¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Pudiste matarme!-se giró pasándome de largo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja observando la punta de su _sai_ donde se hallaba la mentada mosca.

-¡Ey Donny! ¡Mira esto! Atrapé a la mosca.

-Ya era hora, me estaba volviendo loco-contestó Don bajando sus googles para hacer uso de su soplete.

No falta decir que me quedé inexpresivo por la escena ¿Dónde estaban mis llantos?¿y mis flores? ¡¿La ceremonia en mi honor?!

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevaré fuera?-me rasqué la calva confundido-pero…si me dijeron que ya llevaba horas muerto ¿Por qué nadie me llora?

De pronto se me bajó la moral hasta el piso ¿Qué nadie me extrañaba?

-Muchachos, ¿alguien ha visto el control remoto?-¡¡¡¿Qué?!!! ¡no! ¡no era posible!, mi sensei ¡mi propio padre! Estaba tan fresco como quien se acababa de salir de la regadera rebuscando entre los cojines del sofá preparado para ver su novela de la una.

-Creo esta bajo el sofá-señaló Don sin dejar de mirar el aparato que estaba arreglando.

-oh gracias hijo-habiendo encontrado su control remoto se acomodó en el asiento respirando con alivio.-ahora si, verá ese Jonhatan lo que pasa por embarazar a la hija de su jefe.

A paso lento llegué hasta el centro de la guarida mirando a todo mundo.

Donatello trabajando, Rapha preparando palomitas y el maestro viendo su novela.

Era como si hubiera pasado absolutamente nada.

Como si yo nunca me hubiera ido. Que basca.

Me dejé caer en el suelo acomplejado, me sentí la tortuga menos querida del mundo.

-Qué extraño Siento que algo falta-alce mi cabeza con emoción ¡Raph seguramente iba a recordarme!

-¡si falto yo!

-mm….¡oh!-tronó sus dedos sacando de la consola una botella de picante-me faltaba la salsa-apretó la botella y esta hizo un"pup" escupiendo su contenido al bol de palomitas. Mi cara quedó petrificada.

-¡Ya está!¡me marcho! ¡Es el colmo!De todos modos da igual que me quede o no ¡a nadie le intereso!-grité haciendo el drama con la esperanza que alguien me oyera, pero obviamente nadie lo hizo y siguieron con lo suyo.

-¿Dónde está Leo? Hace rato que no le veo-preguntó Don hacia Raph que comenzaba a atascarse de MIS palomitas.

-A claro, de él si se preocupan-rezongué caminando de un lado a otro. Estaba decido ¡me iba a ir! iba a pedirle a Rob que me diera otra familia donde SI apreciarían a sus seres queridos. Si, definitivamente eso haría.

-En el baño, creo que se esta duchando. Como se la pasó toda la mañana entrenando…-Don a modo de confidencia caminó hacia Raph mirando precavidamente al_ sensei_ para que no le escuchara.

-¿Sigue ahí? Ha estado dentro más de media hora. Él no es de los que se tardan tanto.-Raph alzó los hombros al no poder contestar por su boca llena.-a estado comportándose muy raro últimamente-Raph dio un trago suspirando con cansancio.

-¿Y que quieres que haga? Ya sabes como es. Debería el maestro mandarlo de nuevo a Japón para que se le pase lo amargado-Don sonrió.

-Quizá.-con aire pensativo se regresó a su lugar de trabajo-¿a que hora dijo que volvería Mikey?-ahí paré oreja.¿Cómo que a que hora volvía?¡yo estaba ahí!...pero muerto.

-Bah, no se ni me interesa.-tomó una de las palomitas echándola al aire para atraparla con la boca-por mi que April se lo quede ¡se lo regalamos!. Estamos más tranquilos sin él.-Cuando dijo eso sentí una punzada en mi pecho. Pobre, no sabía lo que pedía.

Repasé con mi mirada de Don a Raph y de ahí al maestro.

Ahora entendía.

Fuera lo que fuese que me haya matado, ellos aún no estaban enterados. Por alguna razón tenían la idea que me encontraba con April…y eso era otra cosa que me preocupaba. Si estaba con April ¿Qué habría sido de ella?¿Estaría herida? Ya que muerta al parecer no lo estaba o al menos no la había visto.

Un escalofrío recorrió a todo mí ser al imaginar mi cuerpo todo maltrecho y sangriento en alguna parte de la ciudad.

¿Qué tal si mi cuerpo estaba por ahí tirado? ¿Y si me familia se enteraba de mi muerte por las noticias cuando anunciaran que habían hallado el cuerpo de un monstruo verde? ¿Y si me diseccionaban y me colocaban como trofeo en algún estante?

¡Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Esa idea me mataba de miedo. Y sobretodo …¡Yo no quería ver a mi cuerpo!

-Tranquilo Mikey…tranquilo…-me dije tratando de mantener la calma. No hacia falta decir que me había propuesto que pasara lo que pasara no iba ver mi cuerpo. ¡no quería vivir con mi imagen descuartizada por el resto de mi eternidad!

-Iré a ver que le pasa…-Sin darme cuenta Don caminó hacia mi atravesándome para llegar hasta el baño.

-¡¡agh!!¡que sensación tan desagradable!-me había tomado por desprevenido, y por extraño que sonara sentí un mareo que, si estuviera vivo, serviría para que devolviera la comida de toda la semana.

-¿Leo?...¿Todo bien ahí adentro?-caminé tambaleándome hasta donde estaba Donny que con brazos cruzados esperaba una respuesta de adentro.

Se escuchaba el agua caer de la regadera, pero sólo eso. Don frunció el ceño a punto abrir la puerta, derribarla si era necesario para poder entrar. Pero antes de que hiciera cualquier cosa la voz de Leo le tranquilizó.

-Si, estoy bien, ya salgo en un minuto-Noté que la cara de Don se relajó, pero aún tenía esa mirada inquieta.

-¿Pasa algo? Por que si es así…-no siguió hablando ya que algo se había estrellado en la puerta que había sido lanzado por dentro.

-¡Déjame sólo!¡¿que no puedo tener privacidad?!-Don apretó los labios y volvió a su trabajo.

Por mi parte no pude evitar sentirme nervioso ¿Por qué le contestaría de esa manera a Don?

Tenía pensado esperar a que saliera, pero luego recordé que no necesitaba hacerlo, era su Angel guardián ahora y mi deber era acompañarlo aún si estaba en el baño.

Sólo rogaba que no me fuera a encontrar una escena extraña que me dejara traumatizado de por muerte.

Brrr hasta me dio escalofrío pensar en ello.

En fin, entré como lo había hecho anteriormente para ingresar a cualquier lado.

Al llegar al otro punto apreté los ojos. Había mucho vapor. El agua de la regadera seguía cayendo pero no parecía que alguien estuviera bajo ella, caminé hasta la división de la cortina asomando mi cabeza para buscar a Leo. Por alguna razón que no pude explicar temí lo peor.

Respiré, por así decirlo, con alivio. Ahí estaba, en el piso…mirando a la nada…pero ahí estaba.

Parecía un ovillo en un rincón. Respiraba muy fuerte quizá a causa de tanto vapor.

Me estaba preocupando, lo peor de todo es que no sabía como ayudarle.

-Todo fue una pesadilla-musitó de manera apenas audible.-él está bien…sólo fue un mal sueño…sólo eso.-como si se hubiera convencido de sus palabras se levantó desentumiendo las piernas cerrando las llaves del agua con mucha lentitud.-Todo estará bien…por que todo fue una pesadilla-se siguió repitiendo como si fuera un disco de acetato rayado.-…todo fue una pesadilla.

Ahora pasé de la preocupación al espanto. Estaba muy raro y no entendía porque. ¿qué cosa habría soñado que lo tenía tan consternado?

Yo lo esperé en el pasillo a un lado del espejo vigilando sus movimientos. Me daba la impresión que de un momento a otro se iba a caer.

Tomó una toalla y se la enredó en su tronco. Tomó otra caminando hacia donde yo estaba para secarse la cara.

-Leo ¿Qué tienes?-le pregunté. Deseando que me escuchara con todas las fuerzas. En ese momento Leo se miró al espejo y se paralizó. Dio un grito ahogado dejando caer la toalla de sus manos para luego girarse a buscar a sus espaldas.

Solamente estaba yo. Por un momento pensé que me vería, pero sólo fue una idea pasajera ya que él miró a través de mí buscando con desesperación algo que le había puesto nervioso.

-Sólo es mi imaginación…-dijo tratando de tranquilizarse. Fuera lo que fuera lo tenía muy perturbado, hasta donde yo estaba podía escuchar los fuertes latidos de su corazón.-él está bien…él está bien.

No caí en cuenta a quien se refería. Lo único que me pasó por la cabeza es que estaba o muy estresado o se estaba volviendo loco.

Salió del baño hecho un bólido abriendo y cerrando la puerta como si algo le estuviera persiguiendo.

Suspiró con cansancio ya estando fuera de él.

-¿Qué te pasa?-Leo dio un bote al igual que yo, Raph estaba enfrente de nosotros como si estuviera esperándonos.

-Me asustaste-Raph alzó una ceja.

-Estás muy pálido. Parece como si hubieras visto un fantasma.-Leo a mi parecer palideció más, sin embargo trató de aparentar tranquilidad.

-Es que me duele un poco la cabeza, eso es todo- Raph le miró no muy seguro y conociéndolo que no le diría nada más se apartó de su camino.

-¿Leo? ¿me viste?-entonces caí en cuenta. ¿Se había puesto así por que me había visto aunque fuera por unos segundos?

Si me había escuchado al menos lo disimuló muy bien ya que se pasó de largo encerrándose en su cuarto.

Ahora estaba que no entendía ni jota.

¿Sabían que yo estaba muerto si o no? Por que Leo se comportaba como si lo supiera…

-Quizá lo presiente-me respondí, eso debía ser. Eso explicaría su comportamiento.

Eso no me gustaba. Si así se ponía tan sólo por un presentimiento que había atribuido como un mal sueño, ¿Cómo se pondría cuando se enterara que realmente ya había colgado los tennis?

¿Y los demás? ¿Cómo lo tomaría el _Sensei?_

Definitivamente no estaba preparado para esto. Yo me había hecho a la idea que mi familia ya estaría resignada de mi muerte y que además sabrían que me había pasado.

Y sin embargo era peor. Todos confiaban que estaba a salvo, nadie sabía que me había muerto, y nadie sabía donde estaba.

El golpe de mi desaparición y mi muerte aún no llegaba a ellos. Y yo estaba condenado a ver todo el proceso.

Ser el Ángel de la familia había dejado de ser un privilegio para transformarse en un castigo divino donde yo sería tanto la víctima como el verdugo.

Y para colmo de males hoy tocaba pizza y yo no podría comer ni una migaja.

_Bueno, aquí otra actualización. La última de esta semana supongo XD. A ver si no se me acaba la voluntad :P jus jus_

_Y pues ya ven, si salió siendo un Ángel don Miguelangel XD. Y por su bien y de su familia más le vale hace buen trabajo :P jus jus_

_Gracias por los rev ;) de nuevo._

_**Mich**__,¡exacto! A ver que siente su familia XD ando revolviéndome los sesos con eso XD. Y no lo iba a poner de angel de hecho, fue cosa que se me ocurrió después y me dije "¿Por qué no?" y ahí esta XD .__**Rebe**__ no, Leo es nuestro angel , no confundas jeje en fic sólo es la victima de las consecuencias adversas :P XD .__**Sun**__ Actualizado nñ, pero no te acostumbres, que ahorita lo hago para sacar de una vez estas ideas y aprovecho antes que me cargue de trabajo XD ¿Yuyo Hakusho? Ese no le conocía jee ya tomaré dato. De hecho desde un principio quería a Mike de prota (más bien de muerto XD) comencé con una idea más dramática, contada a modo general, otra perspectiva era desde Leo…otra de Don…vaya consideré a los cuatro XD. Pero a fin de cuentas me decidí por hacerlo de la perspectiva de Mike, y creo es menos tedioso ya que Mike es un poco más relajado de representar como dices XD, creo yo XD. Y por cierto ¡suerte con los examenes;)!(para que continues buahaaXD)_

_Byeces! Se las cuidan y muchas thanks de nuevo por los reviews (vaya con el "SpanglishXD")_


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo IV**

Tranquilidad, serenidad, paz…

Muchas veces estas palabras no son más que adjetivos con los que calificamos a la muerte. Ahora que lo pienso es una tontería, pero no me culpo. Después de todo eso nos hacen creer desde que somos unos niños y claro, nosotros como eternos ignorantes del tema les creemos.

Crecemos con el gran misterio que rodea a la muerte y aunque la tratamos de pasar de largo tarde o temprano terminamos buscándola…sólo por diversión.

Como cuando encontramos el tablero y nos metimos a una librería a escondidas para buscar que hacía esa cosa y como se jugaba.

-_No deberíamos estar aquí-_repitió Leo por enésima vez en la noche.

-_Pero lo estamos, así que mejor deja de mortificarte y disfruta una nochecita de libertad.-_le dije buscando en la sección de cuentos para niños donde habían libros no tan grandes como los que Don leía y que tuvieran muchos dibujos.

-_De todas maneras esa cosa no me da buena espina_

_-A ti nada te da buena espina. De ser por ti nos la pasaríamos repasando el Bushido todo el día._

_-Pero tengo un mal presentimiento Raph, no me gusta esa cosa-_dijo señalando al tablero que se encontraba a un lado de Don-_Mejor deberíamos olvidarnos de ella y dejarla donde la encontramos._

_-Sólo es un tablerito para jugar, no seas paraloico._

_-Se dice Paranoico, no "Paraloico"-_me corrigió Don con sus aires de "yo lo sé todo"

-_¿Has encontrado algo cerebrito?-_preguntó Raph sentándose al lado de Don

-_Pues...este libro tiene ese tablero en su portada, creo que se llama" Oija"_

_-¿Y cómo se juega?-_pregunté con emoción. Hacía tiempo que no teníamos juegos para nosotros.

-_Uhm..en resumen según esto es para hablar con los muertos.-_yo me paralicé del miedo. ¿Ver muertos? ¿A que loco se le había ocurrido que sería divertido jugar con ellos?

-_Cre…creo que deberíamos hacerle caso a Leo y dejarlo donde estaba._

_-No seas gallina.-_Raph fue directamente al viejo tablero y lo ojeó con muchas ansias-_debemos jugarlo-_se sentó para iniciar su juego. Yo estaba muy asustado mordiéndome las uñas detrás de un libro de cuentos.

_-¡No no debemos jugar con eso!_-Leo parecía tener la intención de quitárselo de las manos, pero Raph fue más rápido , saltó sobre la mesa y entre risotadas y burlas comenzó a huir de su persecutor.

_-¡Cualquiera diría que tienes miedo a los fantasmas!-_Leo no contestó, sólo gruñó para sí rindiéndose al final. Así pudimos escuchar el resto de la explicación de Don.

_-Pues..no creo que sea mucho problema. Según parece hubo una época donde todo mundo lo jugaba y no pasaba nada. Fue después que comenzaron a hacerse los rumores y se volvió una leyenda tenebrosa._

_-¡Ya ven! No hay que temer. Además si aparecen unos muertitos los encerramos con Mike para que les espante con sus gritos y listo._

_-¡¡¡No!!! ¡No quiero ver fantasmas!-_Mientras yo me imaginaba a los "fantasmas" que Raph podría lanzarme , Leo nos miró aprensivo.

_-Bien…hagan lo que quieran. Siempre lo hacen._

_-Tienes razón_.-Raph sonrió cínicamente

_-Listo. Ya entendí como se juega-_Anunció Don cerrando el libro de golpe.

_-¡que esperamos! Vayamos a jugar en casa. Acá alguien puede vernos._

_-¿Ahora si te preocupa?-_Raph tornó los ojos en blanco

_-no molestes_

_-Sigue así y te acuso con sensei._

_-Seguro que si, eres un chismoso_

_-Y tú un loco._

_Don suspiró._

_-¿Nos vamos o mejor les armamos aquí su campo de pelea?_

Al final regresamos a casa pero no pudimos jugar esa noche. Tuvimos que posponerlo para otra ocasión.

Pensando en ello me pregunto ¿Por qué los vivos tenemos (en mi caso teníamos) esa necesidad de saber lo que hay en el otro mundo? Somos unos necios.

Por un lado supongo que llegamos a hacerlo para descubrir si es verdad o mentira lo que nuestros padres, abuelos...la tele nos dice, ya que en sí resumiendo todo se engloba a la clásica frase que dice" La muerte no es más que un descanso del alma".

Como no. Ahora que estoy muerto no dejo de pensar que todas esas personas no son más que ignorantes.

Claramente lo digo por experiencia.

Y ahora lo sé más que nunca ya que aparte de todo el calvario que me hicieron pasar cuando llegué , el nuevo trabajo que me asignaron (sin si quiera consultarme), y el asignarme a mi familia que desconoce de mi muerte, para colmo de mis males y rarezas ¡Me he enfermado!

¿Cómo? No tengo idea.

Pasó 3 horas después de haber acompañado a Leo cuando se encerró en su cuarto para meditar que comencé a sentirme muy mal; Mareos, dolor de estómago, y arcadas tras arcadas.

Cualquiera diría que estoy borracho o embarazado.

Y para colmo he dejado una extraña cosa viscosa y grisácea por donde pasó desde hace unos 5 minutos.

Creo que me estoy muriendo…por segunda vez. Y eso me preocupa.

¿A dónde van los muertos que se mueren?

¡Buaa! ¡Me estoy deshaciendo! Ahora me parece que esa cosa viscosa pasó a ser de color verde ¡a la mejor soy yo!

-Ayuda…-tambaleándome llegué a la cocina. Ahí estaba Don. Iba a pedirle ayuda, pero ¡bah!. Siempre se me olvida que él no puede verme.-Ay no…-Ya no aguantaba más. Tenía que sacar lo que fuera que me estuviera haciendo daño. No podía seguirlo reteniendo.

Miré una jarra encima de la mesa.

¡Al demonio! Iba a vomitar donde fuera. Y eso hice. Me giré directamente sobre la jara y en ella vertí más de esa cosa viscosa que tanto mal me hacía.

Aún me preocupaba lo que era, pero me sentía mejor. Uhm…lo raro es que no había comido algo…momento…¡ni si quiera estaba seguro que tuviera un estómago!

Don se giró distraído con un vaso en su mano. Me sentí azorado ¿era verdad? Si…no…si ¡¡SI!! ¡iba a beber de la jarra!

-Ahm…Donny no te recomiendo que lo hagas…-sabía que no me escuchaba, pero valía la pena intentarlo.

Como en cámara lenta observé como tomaba la jarra y vertía en su vaso el agua y lo que había vomitado.

-No quiero ver-tuve que girarme si no vomitaría de nuevo. Escuché como daba un sorbo…creo que me dieron de nuevo ganas de vomitar. Morbosamente le miré de reojo para ver su reacción. Estaba arrugando la nariz con asco.

-Raph ¿acabas de servir la jarra?-preguntó a mi hermano que estaba en la silla del comedor leyendo una revista de motocicletas.

-Si ¿Por qué?

-Que raro…sabe como si estuviera pasada.-Raph alzó una ceja.

-A ver, deja pruebo-y lo hizo. Por primera vez me alegré de estar muerto, por que de no ser así Raph me habría matado si se enterara que lo que estaba bebiendo era un desperdicio de mi cuerpo.

-Mejor tírala. Sabe extraño.-Don obedeció reemplazando el agua de la jarra por una nueva.

-Dios…no lo creo ¡lo bebió!-me giré extrañado. Era Rei. No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba tiempo mirando.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que nos veríamos a las 12.

-A esa hora me entregarás tu informe. Sólo estoy de paso para observar tu trabajo pero…¿Qué es esto?-levantó su botín notando que tenía algo pegado en él.

-ahm…¿ops?-ella me fulminó con la mirada. Había pisado la sustancia que había escurrido.

-Estuviste traspasando las paredes en vez de transportarte-más que pregunta parecía afirmación. No tenía idea que tenía eso que ver con que yo me estuviera derritiendo, pero debía contestar. Tenía esa cara de "te mato si no hablas pronto".

-Si…un poco-mientras se limpiaba su botín negro me pareció que hecho unas maldiciones y blasfemias y de vez en cuando usaba mi nombre.

-¡Te dije claramente que NO traspasaras las paredes y usaras la transportación!-le miré con el ceño fruncido.

-Ehm…creo no lo mencionaste

-si lo hice

-No

-que sí

-No creo que no-ella gruño mirando al techo

-¡Bueno ya lo sabes! Y aunque te lo hubiera dicho seguramente desobedecerías ya que por lo que veo aún no has podido transportarte.

-Er…disculpa. ¿Esto que tiene que ver con que me esté derritiendo?-Rei dijo a lo bajo sin si quiera preocuparse si la escuchaba o no algo como "Lo único que se está derritiendo es tu cerebro"

-No te estás derritiendo imbécil, tan sólo quedaste un poco inestable con por malgastar tu ectoplasma

-¡ah! Es con lo que están hechos los fantasmas ¿no?-No en balde había visto muertos de miedo y los caza fantasmas más de 4 veces.

-Si …algo parecido…-me miró entrecerrando los ojos.-el caso es que tu al ser un "ángel" no requieres demasiado ectoplasma. Los "Fantasmas" que están en la tierra lo necesitan para poder permanecer en el mundo de los vivos. Es su naturaleza, en cambio tú eres más energía que ectoplasma. La poca que tienes es la que te sirve para mantenerte con los vivos. Por eso no se desaprovecha, aparte que tu gozas de otros privilegios como el don de la transportación. Necesitas mucha energía para usarla, es más efectiva y rápida que andar correteando a tu individuo en cuidado.

-¡ah! Ya veo…¿entonces todo lo que he estado tirando es ectoplasma?

-Si. Es el ectoplasma que al estar inestable se repela con la energía. Es entonces cuando terminas expulsándola.

-uff…ya me había espantado, creía que me iba a desaparecer…¿Por qué si me quedo sin ectoplasma me desaparezco no?-se cruzo de brazos pretendiendo recuperar seriedad. Por un segundo pensé que se reiría.

-No. Tan sólo quedas inestable hasta que logras reponerte, por suerte puede regenerarse.-miró con impaciencia un reloj que tenía en su muñeca y luego se dedicó a revisar su libreta—Bueno. Debo irme, ahora ya sabes que es importante transportase. Si aún no lo logras te recomiendo que lo practiques para que no andes dejando tus porquerías por todas partes.

-Gracias por la información linda-ella pareció sonreír. No pude evitar sorprenderme, esta chica era más voluble que Raphael. Luego desapareció.

Hablando del rey de Roma, Raphael había comenzado a sentirse aburrido así que se decidió a golpear un rato su saco. Don miraba paulatinamente el reloj y el teléfono. El maestro Splinter por su lado apagaba el televisor con el control remoto. Me acerqué un poco más a él y noté un pañuelo que sacaba a escondidas para limpiarse un par de lágrimas que habían escurrido de sus ojos.

¡Quien lo diría! El maestro lloraba por las películas de drama. No me había percatado antes de eso la verdad.

-¿Hola?…¿April?-me giré con un nudo en la garganta. Don había llamado a April. ¿Le habría contestado? ¿ella estaría bien? Tuve que acercarme para escuchar mejor la conversación. Tanto de Don como de April.

-_Hola Donny ¿Qué hay?-_se escuchaba bien. Bueno eso me tranquilizaba un poco…supongo.

-Nada, sólo quería saber a que hora llegaba Mike-del otro lado del auricular hubo silencio

-¿_Mike? No se ¿Qué iba a venir para acá?-_Don frunció el ceño

-¿Cómo? ¿No está contigo?-Raph miró de lejos a Don que lucía preocupado entonces se acercó para ver lo que pasaba. El maestro Splinter se levantó con su bastón en mano escuchando desde una distancia considerable.

-_No…no lo he visto desde ayer en la mañana. De hecho estaba con ustedes cuando se fue._

_-_Si…pero en la noche dijo que iba a ir a tu casa, que seguro se quedaba a dormir allá y volvería hoy.

-_No…lo siento…no he tenido contacto alguno con él_-la voz de April parecía preocupada. El rostro de mi familia lucía igual.-_¿No les dijo si iba a ir a otra parte?_

_-_No...no lo hizo-Don levantó la mirada hacia Raph, él asintió sacando su celular para comunicarse conmigo.

-No contesta.

-_¿Qué pasó?_

_-_Raphael le habló a su celular, pero parece que no responde.-dio un suspiro largo-tendremos que ir a buscarlo

-_Llamaré a Casey, le diré que me recoja para que lo comencemos a buscar.-_sin darme cuenta Leo ya se había reunido alrededor del teléfono.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó con una falsa tranquilidad.

-Mike está perdido-respondió Raph mientras Don colgaba con April.

-Tendremos que encontrarlo-aseguró Splinter bastoneando en el piso-Donatello ¿podrás rastrearlo por su celular?

-Cierto, iré a sintonizarlo para salir en su búsqueda- Don salió casi volando a su taller. Raphael corrió a preparar la furgoneta para que inmediatamente salieran a buscarme y Leonardo…sólo miraba a la nada como si sus peores pesadillas le encararan. La mano de Splinter en su hombro pareció despertarlo.

-No te preocupes hijo. Él estará bien-Leo asintió casi de manera automática. Pero yo sabía que no estaba convencido.

En menos de 7 minutos ya todos estaban preparados para buscarme en la ciudad. Más específicamente cerca del puerto de New York del sur de Manhatan.

Llegaron a un terreno donde había unas bodegas que parecían estar abandonadas. Lo reconocí. Ese lugar solía tener poco movimiento a partir de las 6 de la tarde casi siempre trabajaban en la mañana, pero como era fin de semana seguro ni si quiera alguien se había aparecido por ahí. Claro eso era bueno para mis hermanos nadie les vería husmeando por el lugar, sólo un perrito callejero les hacía compañía olfateando con curiosidad la zona.

Don comenzó a buscar con su rastreador que tenía un puntito rojo en la pantalla que hacía "bip bip", todos le seguían por detrás. Al poco rato Casey llegó en su motocicleta con April montada en la parte de atrás. Tuvieron que dividirse para abarcar más terreno.

Comencé a sentirme mareado. Seguro por los nervios. ¡En serio no quería ver mi cuerpo!

-¡Chu chu perro!-Raph comenzó a ahuyentar al animalillo que se había atravesado en su camino.

-¡Encontré su celular!-anunció Don. Todos se reunieron con él.

-Está roto-indicó Casey. Estaba la parte baja colgando apenas por un cable que se había resistido a soltar la parte baja.

-Dios mío…tiene sangre-April se tapó la boca apretando los ojos. Ya imaginaba lo peor.

-Está seca-continuó Don con un nudo en la garganta-este celular ya lleva un largo tiempo abandonado.

-Por la manera que está partido, pareciera que fue por un corte-señaló Raphael examinando el aparato con nerviosismo.

Leonardo miraba el celular como si este tuviera algo contagioso, hasta parecía que le costaba trabajo mirarlo.

-Puede… que esté herido en alguna parte. Debemos seguir buscando-generalmente el maestro Splinter se notaba tranquilo ante las adversidades, pero en esta ocasión algo más fuerte que él le estaba ganando. La preocupación por un hijo.

Casey vio de reojo al perro que andaba deambulando olfatear algo que había encontrado. Tímidamente se acercó alejando al perro que huyó indignado al no poder llevarse lo que halló

-Dios mío…-todos giraron a verle

-¿Qué sucede?-el color de Casey de pronto escapó de su piel. Estaba tan pálido que parecía enfermo. Raphael fue el único que se acercó temerosamente donde Casey. Todos miraban expectantes.

Lo primero que ví de Raph fueron sus manos que temblaban en su costado se agachó para recoger algo que había en la tierra luego lo levantó aún con las manos temblorosas. Casey cambió a un color verduzco.

-¿Qué …qué es eso?-preguntó Don tragando saliva

Raph se giró para mostrar lo que tenía en la mano.

April ahogó un grito de horror.

-No…no puede ser...eso es…-entonces sentí ganas de vomitar. Por dios que quería hacerlo y lo haría tan sólo me despertara del shock en el que me vi sumergido.

Lo que me haya pasado seguramente me dolió ¡ay mamá! Creo que me iba a desmayar.

………

_Hasta aquí llegó el día de hoy. Ya me cansé y necesito ver que hago de tarea. Una parte de lo que escribí lo hice en la clase de Ética…dios….¿por que no me diste un maestro normal? ¡esta terriblemente aburrida! En fin. Al menos se medio aprovecho un rato. Ya ustedes dirán si sirvió o no. Y eso me recuerda a los Reviews!_

_**Naoko**__ Insisto, ya verás más adelante :P jeje. Y pss ganas no le faltan pero se queda por que tb debe hacerlo. Costumbre suya de quedarse a mirar a ver lo que pasa :P jus. Aunque supongo que primero caería desmayado XD. Gracias por tus ánimos que sirven de mucho jeje.¿ Mata ne?¿que está en japones y dice nos vemos?XD o ¿me pides sutilmente que te mate? jus jus_

_**Alegria**__ ¿Cómo se mató Mike? Más bien como lo mataron jus jus..bueno digo yo XD de todas maneras ya se verá que le pasó. Y este…¿descuartizado? Uhm uhm…sólo por curiosidad ¿Qué me hacen si lo descuartizo? Jeje:P digo. Solo por las dudas :_

_**Sunday**__ Oh! Creo ya reconocí la caricatura. Nunca la vi completa…pasaba de madrugada XD. Ya me daré tiempo para saber más de ella ;). Y pos..si espero sigan brotando. No quiero estancarme XD_

_**Vampy **__ Sep, es la mejor motivación que hay buhahaha uy….entonces no quiero pensar en lo que harás cuando sepas lo que encontraron XD (mejor me refugio en el subterraneo esto se pondrá violentoXD)_

_**Nica-angel**__ No te preocupes. Si te entendí (la mayor parte al menos nñu) Y te doy una grata bienvenida por leer aquí jeje. Te agradezco su review ;) creeme que me sorprendió un poco, de repente pensé que era yo la que comenzaba a fallar en mi lectura XD ya luego vi que era portugués jeje. ¿Tu favorito es Leo? El mío también ;). Pero decidí darle el protagonismo a Mike para variar jeje. Espero sigas por aquí y me hayas entendido y logres entender lo demás XD._

_**Mich**__ Pues supongo que si se reflejan XD casi siempre por ahí se ven a los "fantasmas"…no se porque :P jus jus ya tendré respuesta para ello XD. Como sea. Pss si parece que fue el reflejo de Mike el que vió ¿o pudo ser otra cosa? Uhm jeje Y pss si, supongo eso pasa la mayor parte de las veces mientras un ser querido está a la mejor teniendo un accidente en alguna otra parte tu debes estar en lo tuyo ignorante de lo que pasa en el exterior. Ya es así cuando recuerdas en el funeral y dices a esa hora yo estaba en la escuela estaba con mis amigos en tal lugar y así. Es común creo yo._

_Gracias a todas por su rev ;) espero les haya gustado este cap. Si no háganmelo saber de todas maneras XD lo mucho que puedo hacerles es mandarles una maldición XD jeje._

_Nos vemos!_


	6. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo V**

Hace unos 9 años aproximadamente encontramos el tablero llamado Oija. Aquel entonces uno de los mayores descubrimientos que habíamos tenido en nuestras cortas vidas. Y es que casi siempre cuando se descubre algo nuevo es emocionante, como si hallaras un tesoro.

Esa noche nos decidimos a salir a buscar aventuras en vez de esperar que ellas bajaran a las alcantarillas. Leonardo intentó disuadirnos para que no lo hiciéramos, pero a fin de cuentas subimos y él nos siguió de mala gana.

Jugamos un rato con una lata en un terreno abandonado y de ahí nos pasamos a subirnos en algunas azoteas para mirar el brillo que otorgaba la ciudad en la noche.

-_Bajemos en ese barrio. No hay gente-_no tenía chiste hacerlo. En realidad no había nada de especial bajar a esa calle solitaria. Pero el _no deber hacerlo_ era lo que nos motivaba a hacerlo.

Al parecer todo mundo dormía esa noche, tan sólo una luz estaba prendida en un viejo edificio. Pero sólo eso. No corríamos peligro alguno en el momento.

-_aja ¿y ahora que?-_preguntó Leo con los brazos cruzados.

-_No se..que tal si vemos que hay en los callejones, a veces dejan cosas interesantes ahí-_sugirió Don. Raph y yo estuvimos de acuerdo y pusimos manos a la obra. Leo emberrinchado se sentó en un escalón vigilándonos a la distancia.

_-¡ey chicos! ¡Miren esto!-_Don nos llamó al cabo de un rato mientras agitaba enérgicamente su mano para que le viéramos.

_-¿Qué es eso?_-le pregunté brincoteando a su alrededor para que me dejara verlo.

-Una tabla para jugar…algo. Lo encontré en la basura cerca de ese edificio-dijo señalando al callejón de un edificio viejo, el mismo que tenía la luz encendida.

_-¡Ey!¡Parece nuevo!...bueno me refiero a que no se ve roto-_acotó Rapha con una cara de felicidad en el rostro.

Leo por su parte seguía en su escalón mirándonos nervioso.

-_Van a vernos. Y sensei se va a enojar mucho cuando se entere que subimos, estoy seguro_.

-_No se va a dar cuenta si nadie le dice_-indicó Raphael moviendo un pedazo de madera con un hoyo en medio.

_-Si.No.…que raro es este juego. ¿para que serán todas esas letras?-_pregunté apretando por todos lados, a la mejor y tenía un botón con el que se encendería.

-¡_Ya se! Vamos a una librería. Posiblemente podamos encontrar algo_.-Raph alzó los hombros

-_Por que no…aprovechemos que estamos en la superficie lo más que podamos-_Leo tornó los ojos en blanco dirigiéndose hacia nosotros.

-_Regresemos a casa_.-dijo a manera de orden.

-_ya se, lo haremos a votación. Quien quiera regresar a casa sin saber como se juega el tablero que diga yo-_Leo levantó tímidamente la mano.

-_Y quien deseé investigar como se juega que la levante ahora_-los restantes la levantamos. Raphael sonrió triunfante.

-_Lo siento. Ganamos_. –el perdedor torció la boca mirando a la tabla. Iba a decir algo pero una sirena nos alertó.

_-¡Una ambulancia!-_anuncié

_-¡Vengan! Conozco un atajo a la librería-_dijo Don ya con la tapadera de la cloaca en las manos.

-¡_Eso es pensar rápido!_- comencé bajando yo. Luego siguió Raph.

-_Leo toma el tablero lo dejé en el pi_so-apuró a decir Don mirando la ambulancia acercarse por donde estábamos. Leo sin pensarlo lo tomó acomodándoselo debajo de la axila y se introdujo seguido de Don.

Muy emocionante esa noche ciertamente. Una de nuestras primeras aventuras de desobediencia.

Claro era una lástima que esta tarde no se comparara para nada de lo que sentimos aquella vez.

Esa vez había sido un juguete…esta vez era una parte de mi cuerpo.

-¿es...de verdad?-preguntó Don tontamente palideciendo, y al parecer, sudando frío.

-si…es…es un…un dedo -logró decir Rapha. Había tartamudeado. Era la primera vez que lo hacía. Splinter cayó de rodillas a duras penas sosteniéndose de su bastón. Leo lo sostuvo para que no se fuera a caer.

-¡maestro!

-Algo terrible le ha pasado a mi hijo…puedo sentirlo-habló más para sí que para los demás. Se aferraba a su bastón con mucha fuerza. April parpadeó un par de veces para distraer su atención en ayudar al maestro para que se levantara. Leo le sostenía por su izquierda, April por su derecha.

-Sólo es un dedo…-Don pasó su mano por la nuca jugueteando nerviosamente su bandana-no quiere decir que él esté…¡puede vivir sin un dedo!…cuando lo encontremos quizá podamos cosérselo-hablaba nerviosamente como si fuera un desquiciado

-Don…es posible…pero...

-¡Dámelo Raph!¡debemos guardarlo para cuando él aparezca! Debe estar herido por ahí…a al mejor está secuestrado,… ¡Puede que aún podamos coserlo!-seguía repitiendo como si eso fuera la prioridad.

Raphael resignado se lo dio. Entonces pude verlo mejor. Era una parte de un dedo…mi dedo. Aún conservaba tonos verdes aunque ahora se notaba más morado e hinchado que verde y también… ¡Guácala!¡tiene unas hormigas!

¡Que asco!

Uffa…como decía, noté que parecía que sólo era la mitad de mi dedo de en medio, la parte por donde había sido cortado tenía una inclinación, no estaba precisamente derecha como cuando cortas zanahorias en una tabla.

Era asqueroso. Si así se veía mi dedo ni imaginarme como estaría el resto.

Mientras Don buscaba …quien sabe que cosas para "conservar el dedo en buen estado" Splinter pidió que siguieran buscando.

Él no pudo hacerlo. Sus piernas no le respondían como debían tuvieron que meterlo en la furgoneta para que esperara mientras. April se quedó haciéndole compañía.

Raphael, Casey y Leonardo se separaron por puntos opuestos. Don al haber terminado de meter en un frasco porquería y media con mi dedo regresó a la escena del crimen para ver si encontraba algo más.

Tuvo un poco de suerte, a una distancia no muy lejana encontró uno de mis _Nunchakus. _Tenía una ligera cortada en uno de los mangos.

Por mi parte vomité ectoplasma en un bote de basura.

¡Todo por un dedo! ¡buaaaa! Ya no quería estar ahí. Era más desesperante ser el muerto observador que el vivo en acción.

Y ni si quiera podía ayudarles ya que aún no recordaba nada. Estaba acariciando la dulce idea de huir de ahí por un tiempo hasta que las cosas pasaran.

¡Guac! Casey se alejó a un campito para vomitar.

Siguieron buscando como locos en el perímetro sin mucha suerte. Todos comenzaban a desesperarse y aún con un hilo de esperanza me llamaban esperando que les respondiera.

-Estoy aquí…-dije ya casi sin fuerzas-ojalá lo supieran-mi ánimo menguaba. ¿Por qué tenía que presenciar esto? ¿Por qué me habían encomendado este trabajo con mi familia? Era una horrorosa tortura. Para mí era como estar en el infierno.

Hubiera sido mejor quedarme esperando mi número a que me mandaran a ver como sufría mi familia. No entendía que chiste tenía que yo fuera un ángel si no podía hacer algo para ayudarles.

-Raphael…¿crees que él…?-Casey se acercó a mi hermano que se había adentrado en una de las bodegas buscando desesperadamente con la mirada.

-No quiero asegurar nada…en realidad no sabemos nada…sólo podemos darlo por desaparecido…sólo eso.-Casey asintió. No querían admitirlo. No aún.

En el cielo la primera estrella de la noche comenzó a resplandecer. Ya estaba anocheciendo, pero mi familia aún no perdía la fé. Iban a buscarme aunque eso les llevara toda la noche.

Repasé con mi vista a mis hermanos…y noté que Leo se había ido más lejos. Quise seguirlo a él, me preocupaba como estaría después de la manera en que había reaccionado en el baño.

Corrí tras él tratando de darle alcance. Corría muy rápido. Ni si quiera se detenía a mirar a su alrededor.

Entonces caí en cuenta. Iba a un lugar en específico, no estaba buscando.

Otra cosa que me llamó la atención fue al mirar a su caparazón. Sólo tenía una _katana,_ siempre traía ambas. Aunque eso adjudiqué que por las prisas sólo tomó una.

Se detuvo a la orilla de un muelle. A lo lejos el sol ya se había ocultado. Entonces me pregunté cuanto tiempo ya llevarían buscándome.

Comenzaba a hacer frío. No entendía por que lo sentía, pero así era. Hacía frío.

Leo se quedó parado en el mismo lugar, sólo mirando el agua. La luna comenzó a brillar con todo su esplendor, era luna nueva.

Mi hermano cayó de rodillas y luego se encogió cubriendo su cabeza con sus brazos. Comenzó a sollozar convulsionadamente.

Me sentí muy mal por ello. Me arrodillé a su lado e intenté consolarlo.

-Todo estará bien…tranquilo…yo estoy con ustedes…aún no me he ido-mis palabras aunque inaudibles parecieron surtir efecto. Poco a poco comenzó a tranquilizarse.

-Perdóname Mikey…por favor perdóname….-me pedía perdón. Yo no entendía porque pero lo hacía. El no tenía por que hacerlo. No era su culpa.

Un resplandor provocado por la luz de la luna en la orilla nos llamó la atención. Leo titubeó en si debía ir o no, al final corrió hacia ella. Estaba anclado en la arena un filo plateado.

Leo lo miró largamente. Tragó saliva y la sacó de la arena mientras el agua rozaba las plantas de sus pies.

Abrí los ojos con sorpresa. Era un arma lo que había sacado. Pero no un arma cualquiera.

Por desgracia no lo era.

Aquella arma era la que le faltaba a Leo.

Su _katana._

La sujetó con ambas manos mientras se reflejaba en ella. La empuñó con fuerza y en un arranque de furia intentó aventarla lo más lejano de esa costa. Pero su mano no la soltó. Sólo quedó con su brazo congelado y la espada apuntando hacia arriba. Apretó los dientes y unas gotas de sudor escurrieron en su sien… como si le costara trabajo mantenerla así.

-Leo…tu no…dime que tu no lo hiciste…-algo dentro de mí comenzó a desquebrajarse. La ilusión, el corazón…no se que era….pero dolía mucho, más que cuando comencé a tirar ectoplasma.

Él bajó el brazo con cansancio.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios mientras enfundaba su arma en el lugar donde le correspondía.

-¡Leo!-eran Raphael y Casey que corrían agitados hacía nosotros.

-¿Encontraste algo?-sin girarse hacia ellos siguió sonriendo, luego con voz seria les contestó.

-No…nada.-suspiró cansadamente-volvamos con el _sensei_. Debe sentirse muy mal.-se giró mostrando un rostro preocupado.-seguiremos buscando, pero primero juntaremos las pistas que tengamos, quizá nos puedan decir algo sobre lo que le pasó.-ellos asintieron con aprobación e inmediatamente los tres se regresaron a la furgoneta.

Yo me quedé a solas un rato en el muelle. Miré a la luna que pronto fue apagada por unas nubes grises que indicaban que pronto llovería.

-Mi hermano…mi propio hermano…¿Qué sucedía con él? ¿Por qué lo había hecho?...-sacudí de mi cabeza esos pensamientos. Quizá me estaba adelantando a conclusiones…pero…todo parecía indicar que Leo sabía más de lo que todos creíamos…mucho más.

…….

_Este capítulo creo quedó muy corto, pero sentí que sólo esto debía abarcar nñ. No pude evitar escribirlo de una vez jejeje_

_Y pues sí, sólo era un dedo ¿Qué creían que habían encontrado eh?_

_**Naoko XDXD jor me dio risa esa escena de Leo saltando XDXD. Y pues…¿no quieres que te diga que Leo mató a Mike? Bueno…entonces no te lo diré jeje Por curiosidad..¿que pensaste que encontraron? Uhm…vamos sea lo que sea debió ser más perverso que encontrar un insignificante dedito ¿no? Jeje**_

_**Y pos..no no puede Mike hacer juego de su estado, no es fantasma es un ángel no debe divertirse tiene un trabajo XD jaja Y pues a ver si aprende a transportarse, si no tomaré en cuenta la idea de la patineta XD. Y como dices Mata ne! jeje**_

_**Mitch**__ jor…¿Por qué tienes ese extraño presentimiento? Como si no conocieras a Leo el nunca sería capáz de hacerle daño a sus hermanos…a lo mejor si lo mató fue con la mejor intención del mundo y con mucho amor fraternal XDXD. Pero bueno. Sip mejor no adelantarse a conclusiones jeje_

_Bueno ahora si hasta acá llego. Nos veremos en la próxima actualización de la próxima semana ;)._

_Byeces!_


	7. Chapter 6

**Capítulo VI**

Cuando nos llegamos a sentir tristes y desconsolados solemos buscar un lugar propio, un lugar donde nadie más invada nuestro espacio personal. A veces lo necesitamos para liberarnos, otras para pensar mejor las cosas y reflexionar sobre ciertos asuntos que nos incomodan…tal y como pasó hace cuatro días cuando me di cuenta que mi propio hermano pudo haberme arrebatado la vida.

Caí en un abatimiento terrible, desde ese momento no pude hacer otra cosa más que quedarme en el mismo muelle en el que vi por última vez a Leonardo. Aún puedo recordar como sonreía de esa manera tan extraña cuando tuvo la espada entre sus manos, esa expresión de satisfacción que hizo que mi ectoplasma se revolviera como un remolino.

La verdad es que no quise saber más del asunto, no quería seguir con todo eso ser ángel guardián había perdido el significado original para ser un sinónimo de tortura para mi alma.

Aún ahora sigo viendo esa sonrisa. Esa sonrisa…¿Por qué no puedo olvidarla? Hubo algo en ella tan peculiar y tan ajena a mi hermano que no puedo comprender, ni si quiera tengo el consuelo del sueño. La sensación de cansancio se ha esfumado totalmente de mí. Soñar para olvidar era una de mis soluciones y ahora ni si quiera ese consentimiento tengo, ya que junto con todo lo demás también me es prohibido.

Ser ángel, estar muerto, condenado, esperando en el L.I.M.B.O. ¿Cuál era la diferencia? Era incapaz de prestar ayuda alguna, ¿Qué caso tenía entonces que siguiera sufriendo?

Nadie había pedido mi opinión, nadie me dijo que esto se sentiría así ¿entonces por que tenía que seguir? ¿No acaso era cosa del libre albedrío?

Los vivos siempre se la han podido arreglar muy bien sin los muertos ¿Por qué habría ser yo la excepción?

No tenía que estar ahí en primer lugar ¿no acaso era trabajo de ángeles profesionales? ¡entonces que ellos se las arreglaran!

Ya no podía seguir, ya no….no más. Conocer la verdad o lo que podría serlo…duele…duele mucho…

Comencé a extrañar la confusión que tenía recién muerto, la ignorancia de mi muerte era mejor, deseé con todas mis fuerzas estar en el L.I.M.B.O en vez de ese maquiavélico regalo de seguir compartiendo las penas con mi familia ¡Qué regalo más cruel! Apreté los ojos conteniendo las ganas de llorar, volví a abrirlos…una sensación se apoderó de mí que no puedo explicar, luego una luz blanca se hizo presente ante mis ojo y… no entiendo como pasó, pero de un momento a otro me encontraba de nuevo en el L.I.M.B.O. ¿Me había transportado? No lo supe ni me interesaba, no dudé ni un segundo y regresé a la sala de espera donde mi número volvió a aparecer en mi muñeca. Ni si quiera me fijé que cantidad era ni en cual iban, sabía que fuera el que fuera iba a tardar, y mi intención era quedarme ahí sin importar cuanto tiempo pasara, nada ni nadie me iba a regresar a la tierra.

Supongo que estuve ahí dos días enteros, aprendí a contar el tiempo por la cantidad de gente que iba avanzando, cada 15 personas atendidas era una hora pasada. Era impresionante cuanta gente moría en un día y más la lentitud con la que las atendían estábamos apretujados que las personas comenzaban a quejarse, quizá mis cuentas no siempre eran acertadas, pero era lo que yo calculaba. …Je, hablar de esa manera me recordé a Donatello.

Casi al finalizar el segundo día Rei hizo acto de presencia en el L.I.M.B.O., tenía su cara descompuesta como cuando Raphael se enojaba cuando le recordaba que yo le había ganado en el Nexo.

Me reclamó a pulmón abierto del por que me encontraba ahí en vez de estar trabajando, me dijo que me estuvo esperando la hora señalada y que después de eso se puso a buscarme en la tierra, que no se imaginó que me encontraría en ese lugar….bueno yo lo digo omitiendo una que otra grosería u ofensa. Se notaba que tenía un vocabulario muy amplio.

-_No pienso volver-_le contesté sin si quiera dirigirle la mirada-_y nada ni nadie me hará cambiar de opinión-_ella apretó los labios y si hubiera podido seguro me deshacía ahí mismo con su mirada.

-_Esto….te voy a…-_los muertos de alrededor comenzaron a mirarnos y a separarse de nosotros, cuando me di cuenta había una gran circunferencia vacía alrededor, a la gente ya no le parecía tan incómodo estar apretujada una con otra-_¡Eres un Idiota!¿¡Sabes cuánta gente quisiera estar en tu lugar!? ¡Hay muchos que desearían estar con sus familiares aún si ellos no los ven, y tu que tienes la oportunidad no la aprovechas!-_una chispa de envidia apareció en su mirada, posiblemente anhelando lo que yo rechazaba. Pero no me interesaba, estaba dolido…no…no iba a volver.

_-Si no más recuerdo era una petición, no una obligación-_hasta yo mismo me sorprendí de la manera en que le contesté, si en vida nunca había sido muy serio creo que muerto era un buen momento para comenzar a serlo. Un extraño color rojizo apareció en sus ojos ardiendo como el fuego, si tenía la intención de patearme el trasero al menos supo contenerse muy bien. Con los puños apretados se dio media vuelta y siseante me contestó.

-_Ya lo veremos-_y se fue dando unas enormes zancadas empujando bruscamente con el codo quien se le atravesara enfrente.

El tiempo siguió corriendo y lo único que esperaba era el regreso de Rei, pero jamás pasó. Sin embargo un chico de piel obscura de unos 17 años se sentó a mi lado, tenía facha de ser un chico de barrio pero no hablaba como tal.

-_Mi nombre es Robin_-ofreció su mano para saludarme.

-_Soy Miguelangel_—le contesté, le miré forzando una sonrisa.

Si lo sé ¿yo forzando una sonrisa? Vaya, que mi situación no era de gracia, le quitaría el humor a la persona más felíz del planeta y creo que acabaron con ella ya que era yo.

-_Luces más muerto que los demás-_bromeó sacando una cajetilla de cigarros de su sudadera-_ ¿ocurre algo?_-Alce mis hombros involuntariamente.

-_¿De dónde sacaste esos cigarrillo?-_Esta vez fue él el que alzó los hombros

-_¿Acaso importa?-_el cigarrillo que estaba apagado de un momento a otro se prendió y el chico lo absorbió disfrutando el sabor a tabaco y jugando con el humo que sacaba lentamente de los labios.

-_Pero…¿Cómo hiciste eso?-_pregunté inquieto. Él no me contestó. Luego insistí con otra cuestión-_creí que los muertos no fumaban ni nada de esas cosas.-_Me sonrió haciendo a un lado el cigarrillo sosteniéndolo entre sus dedos con elegancia…un vago elegante jejeje…uhm ¿y que pasó? A si, entonces él me contestó.

_-Estamos muertos, somos energía, podemos manipular la energía como queramos y transformarla a nuestro antojo, bla, bla, ya sabes esas tonterías._

_-¿Quién te enseñó eso?-_El chico alzó los hombros involuntariamente

- _Estoy muerto, es lógico que sea así ¿ o no?-_Pues de alguna manera tenía sentido, pero la cosa es que yo aún no entendía muy bien como hacerlo. En otra ocasión le hubiera interrogado hasta el cansancio, pero por el momento quedé conforme con esa respuesta, como lo dije al principio y repetí, no estaba de humor.

-_¿Y bien?¿cual es tu historia?_-me preguntó esperando con su cigarrillo en la boca. Relajé mis hombros dispuesto a contarle lo que pensaba, necesitaba desahogarme. Le conté sin interrupción hasta la parte en la que me habían asignado con mi familia, fue entonces que Robin habló

-_¡Pues eso fue bueno!¿no? dejar que cuides de los tuyos debió ser una especie de obsequio hacia ti…pero eso no explica el porque tienes esa cara de pena, debió suceder algo terrible para que prefieras estar aquí que con los tuyos-_dijo el chico más a forma de deducción a sí mismo que hacia mi, de todos modos le contesté con una mueca que intentaba ser una sonrisa.

-_Tuve que irme, no puedo hacer nada por ellos estando muerto…soy inservible…además me enteré de unas "cosas" que no pude soportar-_Me miró esperando que continuará, aventó lo que quedaba de su cigarrillo y este se desvaneció en una nube en el aire, si aunque suene raro eso pasó.

-_¿aja?¿que cosas?_

_-Creo que averigüé quien me mató-_el ladeó la cabeza como quien no comprende aún el asunto-_cre…creo que fue uno de mis hermanos-_un nudo se me hizo en mi garganta, escuchar de mi propia voz las palabras" matar" y "hermano" me deprimía de manera tal que llorar era mi única opción.

-_Y en vez de averiguar más del asunto preferiste huir-_Continuó con un aire de "yo lo sé todo" tal y como Donatello hacia al explicarme la ley de la …ehm…¿natividad?…o algo así. En fin, no me esperaba esa respuesta ciertamente, quizá hubiese esperado más unas palabras de aliento, o algún tipo de lastimeo.

-_No quisiera saber más…no sabría manejar la verdad…aún me niego a creerlo._

_-Amigo, está bien quitarse del camino cuando tienes los baches contados, no cuando apenas y encontraste uno.-_Le miré atentamente, ¿y este chico que más le daba de todos modos? Él no podía saber lo que sentía que un ser querido al cual le confiarías tu vida te apuñalara la espalda…o quien sabe donde…

-_Tu no entiendes como fueron las cosas…_

_-¿y tu si?-_preguntó en medio de mi defensa. Bueno, ciertamente tenía razón, en realidad no estaba seguro…pero todos los caminos iban a un mismo punto: a Leonardo.

-_Bueno…no en realidad. ¿Pero viejo tu que sabes? No entiendes, no estuviste ahí._

_-Amigo, si algo aprendí de la vida es que siempre debes tener todas las cartas sobre la mesa para poder jugar. Si no estás seguro, si no tienes todos los hechos, si no recuerdas algo ¿Cómo no saber que todo es más que un mal entendido? Y si en realidad lo hizo tu hermano ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?¿esperas que otro familiar te acompañe en la muerte? Si ya lo hizo contigo ¿Qué no te hace pensar que no lo volverá a hacer con algún otro?­-_Soy tan ingenuo que la verdadera verdad….no se me había ocurrido. ¿Qué tal si mi muerte sólo era el inicio de todo? Si Leo no estaba bien del coco podría ahora hacerle daño a Don, a Raph, hasta a Splinter….no…eso si que no tenía buena pinta.

-_Pero…de todas maneras no sabría como_…-cuando volví a mi realidad y la cara hacia el chico este ya no estaba, cosa extraña ¿Un fantasma entre los muertos? Bah, no es posible ¿o si?...

Después de buscar con la mirada al chico concluyendo que quizás le había tocado su turno, me quedé sentado en el piso meditando tan sólo los pros y contras de la idea de regresar. Por desgracia para mi había más pros que contras, ya que después de todo ya no tenía más que perder más que mi ectoplasma. Así que decidí salir de ese fatídico lugar.

Cuando iba de salida me topé a Rei en el camino. Parada de brazos cruzados como si todo ese tiempo hubiese esperado por mi en la salida desde la última vez que hablamos.

-_Estoy listo para volver al trabajo-_Le dije casi en voz baja

_-Sabía que reflexionarías chico verde.-_me contestó con una especie de sonrisa sarcástica en su cara.

…..

Y bueno, eso pasó hace unas horas, actualmente estoy entrenando para transportarme por mi cuenta a la tierra, Rei me dijo que esta vez no me iba a ayudar, que yo sólo había llegado ahí, pues bien sólo iba a regresar aún si ella tenía que llegar tarde a sus "visitas" ella esperaría a que me transportara por cuenta propia.

-Vamos…sólo un empujoncito…-le rogaba de vez en cuando mientras ella placenteramente permanecía sentada en el piso con las piernas cruzadas limando sus uñas.

-Hace 4 días te habría ayudado de no haberme dejado plantada-volvió su dura mirada hacia mí con su clásica sonrisa burlona en sus labios-así que tu sabrás como te las arreglas.

-Pero ya llevo un largo rato en esto y no me sale-le dije con un puchero, esperando que mi cara le convenciera como cuando lo hacía con Splinter de niño. Hizo una media sonrisa pero no cedió.

-Piensa, si es que conoces lo que significa esa palabra ¿Cómo es que llegaste hasta aquí?-sobé mi mentón pensativo

-estaba pensando en muchas cosas

-¿Cómo que?

-Uhm…pues…muchas-respiró con fastidio

-Haz memoria si no quieres que te saque a la fuerza todo el ectoplasma que te queda-esta vez se levantó y cruzó sus brazos frente a mí de modo autoritario.

-ahm…pues….creo que yo…-comencé a juguetear con mis dedos mirando al piso-creo que quería regresar al L.I.M.B.O. en el momento que me transporte.

-Vaya que eres un genio-chilló sarcásticamente- Pues bien listillo ahora debes hacer lo mismo, tal y como te lo había yo mencionado LA PRIMERA VEZ que llegamos a Nueva York.

Bufé cansado, aún muerto existía la fatiga, era equivalente como cuando entrenaba con el maestro Splinter y los demás. En ese momento comencé a preguntarme lo que habría sido de ellos durante estos días. ¿Estarían bien?¿habrían encontrado mi cuerpo? ¿Splinter estaría bien de salud? Ya que la última vez que le había visto estaba muy vulnerable por la noticia.

-_Sensei_…-Si debía volver era a él a quien primero quería visitar. Era mi padre después de todo.

Cerré los ojos y me concentré en mi maestro, me preocupaba su salud. Seguramente se culpaba por no haberme ayudado o quizás se estaría preguntando donde me encontraba. Yo como quería decirle que estaba bien, quería decirle que no se preocupara por mí… quería…quería estar con él.

Una extraña energía pasó por mi cabeza y de ahí se extendió al resto de mi cuerpo como una explosión, la misma sensación que sentí cuando me fui al L.I.M.B.O …de nuevo una luz blanca y de un momento a otro esa sensación desapareció.

-Bien hecho renacuajo-escuché que me decía Rei, abrí de nuevo mis ojos y noté que estaba en la habitación de meditación de el maestro.

Me sentí muy satisfecho conmigo mismo, era lo mejor que había logrado desde que había muerto.

Pero pronto esa satisfacción huyó de mi cuando una voz agonizante chillaba a mis pies.

-N…no…a...yu…

Temí lo que era, bajé mi mirada al piso y en la semi oscuridad de esa habitación estaba un bulto que temblaba con una taza rota a su lado antes llena de algún té.

Sip. Adivinaron, efectivamente era él. Como si las cosas no estuvieran ya mal.

Ese bulto era Splinter. Tenía que ser.

………………………………

_**Ya aquí actualizando XD perdón por la tardanza y perdón que continuara esto XD pero tenia que, jeje nñu. ¿ahora que habrá pasado?¿ Se nos muere la rata siendo su año del horóscopo? XD¿Qué habrá pasado en todo ese tiempo?XD OxO ni yo lo se :P jaja**_

_**En fin, espero lo disfruten ;) ya me iré poniendo al corriente, y de nuevo disculpen la tardanza n-ñu ¡no me odien por estar ocupada en otras cosas ToT! Pero ya me apuraré antes de que me llegue ahora hacer mis prácticas profesionales y luego ¡chan! La tesis yiaaaaaaaaaaar OoO miedo. **_

_**Y de paso les deseo que tengan un feliz año ;)**_


	8. Capítulo 7

**N/A **

**Han pasado unos cuantos ayeres desde la última vez que publiqué aquí, y más historias que había dejado inconclusas, me han llegado de pronto mensajes en los que pide que continúe pero de verdad que es difícil crecer o quizás no tanto, pero pues debes dejar algunos placenteros Hobbies atrás para realizar otras cosas, por desgracia con el tiempo me pensé menos apta para seguir escribiendo como si la imaginación y esas ganas de escribir finalmente se hubieran consumido. Sin embargo esa espina molesta de dejar algo inconcluso me sigue por doquier , gracias a una amiga (o por su culpa XD) he decidido regresar a este campo que tanto me llenó hace años y ahora está volviendo...así que basta de mí sólo necesitaba una vaga excusa de por que no he publicado nada y esta es toda la explicación que daré así que disfruten. **

**p.d. Sólo quiero hacer incapié que esta historia la inicié con la imagen de las TMNT del 2003 ya que supongo que ahora que la euforia TMNT ha vuelto habrá varios jóvenes lectores que estén más apegados los personajes que proyecta Nickelodeon, sólo lo digo por que…si…. XD.**

**Saludos y sigan leyendo ;D**

**Capítulo VII**

Cuando el pánico se apodera de mí es horroroso. No puedo pensar con claridad, se nubla totalmente mi razón y lo mejor que se me ocurre es gritar casi imitando a una sirena de policía.

¿Por qué? No lo sé.

Así he sido siempre desde que recuerdo, como esa vez que jugamos con la Oija ¡me di un susto horrible! Por muchas noches tuve pesadillas de ese día.

…..

Todo comenzó por que Splinter una noche tuvo que salir en busca de provisiones a la superficie…

Nos prohibió con todos los "No" del mundo que le siguiéramos, en especial a Raphael que ya desde pequeño era cabeza dura. Pero curiosamente en esa ocasión lució muy comprensivo. El maestro sonrió estimulado. Supongo pensó que mi hermano ya se estaba enmendando, pero por su puesto Don Rebelde, como le llamaba Leo, tenía otros planes para pasar la noche

-¡_Tataaaaan!-_saltó frente a nosotros con el juego de madera en sus manos incitándonos con señas para que jugáramos.

-_¡que buena idea Rapha! ¡Juguemos!-_siguió Donatello muy animado el no creía que en realidad se pudiera hablar con los muertos pero el decía "Habrá que hacerse una expedición científica. Y que mejor manera de comprobarlo que jugando".

Por mi parte con más recelo acepté jugar tan sólo por que no me gustaba que Rapha me tomara por débil. No me lo iba a quitar de encima nunca ya que por siempre se burlaría de mí por tenerle miedo a los muertos.

Leo estaba indeciso. ¿Jugar o no jugar? ¡e ahí el dilema!. Todos sabíamos que a pesar de sus quejas le picaba la curiosidad al igual que a nosotros en saber si ese tablero funcionaba. Al final terminó sentándose junto con nosotros para preguntarle cosas a la Oija, hasta sugirió que podríamos estar a oscuras con tan sólo dos velas para dar un mejor ambiente. ¡como odie eso! Yo ya estaba temblando como maraca debajo de mi manta favorita la cual, según yo, daba más valor, pero por desgracia Raphael no me pasó por desapercibido.

-_Ya Don,¿ y que decía el libro que teníamos que hacer?_

_-Uhm…pues alguien debe hacerle de médium para hacer contacto…_

_-¿Médium?¿médium que?-_pregunté rascándome la barbilla.

_-¡¿No sabes que es un Médium?! ¡Ja que tonto! ¡tu explícale Don!-_esto a Don le tomó por desprevenido e inseguro comenzó a balbucear.

_-Bueno….creo que…es una persona …que …ya sabes…_

_-¿Y por que no se lo explicas tú Rapha?-_intrigó Leo con una media sonrisa

_-¿Yo?Bueno…médium es….es un…¡bah! ¡ nos estamos desviando del tema!-_Raph se colocó en la parte de en medio en donde estaba una especie de plantilla de madera con un agujero en medio.-_Vale ¿ahora?_

_-Pues…ahora debes tocar ligeramente el puntero con las yemas de tus dedos y enfocar tu energía para que el fantasma lo mueva para responder. Tengo entendido que sólo tú podrás moverlo y formular las preguntas que hagamos.-_Me enrosqué más en mi manta esperando que ningún fantasma estuviera disponible por el momento. Raph me miró y sonrió burlonamente, Leo le miró suspicaz.

-_ Bien, entonces empiezo…mmm…ya se-_inhaló y fingiendo una voz misteriosa y preguntó-_ "¿hay algún fantasma presente?_

Apreté mi manta con fuerza rogando que nadie le contestara, pero a la vez esperando que algo pasara. Todos estábamos expectantes esperando que el puntero contestara.

Nada.

Por un segundo sentí alivio llenando de nuevo mis pulmones con aire. Por la tensión había olvidado respirar.

-_Bien, pues creo que esa cosa no sirve.-_concluyó Leo con el molesto tono que Raph odiaba ocultando la frase "te lo dije".

Raph bufó.

-_Preguntaré de nuevo_-aclaró su garganta profundizando su voz- _"¿Hay algún fantasma presente?"_

Un frío calador cruzó por mi nuca. Miré con horror el puntero que entre los dedos de mi hermano tembló un poco y lentamente se deslizó hacia la palabra "Si".

Traté de ahogar un grito inútilmente ya que soné como un chillido de ratón.

-¡_Wow! Hicimos contacto-_Don le miraba ansioso y temeroso a la vez. Yo, al estar a su lado comencé a abrazarme de su brazo. Y Leo le sostenía una mirada de total incredulidad.

-_Le preguntaré algo más….¿por que estás aquí?-_esta vez el puntero se dirigió al abecedario y comenzó a apuntar a las letras "B-u-s-c-o u-n-a a-l-m-a".-_Ah….Busca una alma…_

-_Ya basta Raph-_Pidió Leo al ver que unas lágrimas escurrían de mis ojos a la vez que Don me abrazaba ahora con miedo.

-_¿Qué que? ¿Qué haga otra pregunta? Bueno...¿ alma de quien buscas?_

_-Raphael,¡ basta!-_Leo se levantó enojado. Pero yo estaba más concentrado en el puntero que se movía a las letras "L-a d-e M-i-g-u-e-l-a-n-g-e-l"

-¡_Papá!-_todos dieron un brinco por mi grito sorpresivo y me aferré al brazo de Don con fuerza ocultando mi rostro en su hombro.

-_¡Eres un…!_

_-Jajajaja_

_-Ja-ja si muy gracioso-_inició Donatello consolando mi llanto mientras Rapha se reía a pulmón abierto.

-_¡ya estarás contento! ¡lo asustaste!-_Reclamó Leonardo arrodillándose a mi lado acariciando mi cabeza.

_-Bah son unos aguafiestas. Sólo fue una bromita._

-_Ya ya, tranquilo Mikey_-me decía Don palmeando mi cabeza

_-El…fantasma… me quiere llevar…¡buaaaaaa!._

_-No no, tranquilo. Sólo fue una broma de Raph, sólo nos quería asustar ¿ si? Tranquilo no llores._

_-¿en…en serio?-_miré a Leo limpiando mis lágrimas y respirando entrecortadamente.

-_Si, si. Te lo juro._

_-Pero…el puntero se movió…_

_-Era Raphael quién lo movió desde un principio ¿cierto Raph?-_Leo le fulminó con la mirada esperando que este ayudara.

-_Si, si ya tranquilo llorón. Yo lo…-_su voz se cortó y un sonido de madera arrastrándose se escuchó-_el…el puntero se movió…_

_-Raph, no es gracioso_

_-En serio Don ¿no lo viste?-_en respuesta una ventisca salida de la nada apagó una vela dejándonos aún más a oscuras. Leo miró acusador a Raphael.

-¡_Ni me mires así que yo no hice nada!_

_-¿Entonces como es que…?_

_-El puntero…se mueve…-señaló Don al tablero mordiéndose las uñas._

Los cuatro comenzamos a juntarnos mirando a la distancia las letras que el puntero elegía sin ayuda de nadie.

-"_S-a-n-g-r-e"_ –decía repetidas veces.

-¡¿_quién eres?!-_Preguntó Leo en un arranque de valor, ya que al igual que nosotros temblaba de miedo. La Oija no contestó, seguía formando la palabra "Sangre".

_-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-_esta vez preguntó Raphael y la Oija contestó "L-i-b-e-r-t-a-d"

La otra vela comenzó extinguirse y temimos que nos fuéramos a quedar en la total oscuridad.

Después de eso siguió formulando la palabra "Sangre" pero ahora agregando "Sangre de Inocente por Libertad"

_-¡Basta!-_Leo me había arrebatado mi manta para poder golpear y tirar el tablero lográndolo con éxito. Después de eso no volvió a moverse y la vela pronto recuperó su calor.

_-¿Qué …demonios fue eso_?-preguntó Don recuperando su voz.

_-No sé…pero deberíamos decirle a Splinter_

_-¡No! ¡Si se entera de esta cosa sabrá que salimos y seguro nos mata!_

_-¿Entonces que sugieres?_

_-Yo lo escondo. _

_-¿Qué? ¿bromeas cierto?_

_-Esa cosa está endemoniada Buaaaaaaaaaaaa_

_-¡cállate Mikey! ¡no seas marica_!-calmé mi llanto a duras penas, mientras Raph tomaba mi manta para en rollar la Oija.

_-¡mi manta!-_Reclamé mirando con horror como la manta hacia contacto con ese tablero del demonio.

-¡_Ya crece Mikey! No te preocupes sólo la tomaré prestada un rato._

_-¿Y que le piensas hacer_?-preguntó tímidamente Don

_-La esconderé y….luego la destruyo…no sé ¡déjame pensar!_

-_Mi manta…._

_-¿Estás loco? ¡le voy a decir a Splinter!_

_-Mi manta…_

_-¡No es necesario! Yo me haré cargo de él_.-dijo encarando a Leo, este le miró fijamente y luego dejó salir un largo suspiro.

-_Ya ya,¡ pero en serio lo destruyes!_

_-Si, si lo quemaré fuera de la guarida. Si lo hacemos aquí Splinter podrá oler a quemado y sospechará._

_-Mi manta…_

_-¡Ya para con tu disco Miguelangel!-_Mordí mi labio inferior convulsionándome por el llanto sostenido.

-_Pero primero hay que jurar que nunca le diremos de esto a Splinter ¿si?-_Donatello afirmó con la cabeza. Yo haciendo pucheros también afirmé.-¿_Qué me dices tu Leo?_

Torció la boca y tardó en contestar.

_-Si, está bien. Siempre y cuando te deshagas de esa cosa._

_-¿Escuchan esos pasos?-_ Donatello corrió a la puerta y asomó su cabeza-¡_ya llegó el maestro!_

_-Rayos…¡ve a tu cama Mikey! Si te ve llorando…_

_-Si…si ya sé-_de mala gana me dirigí a mi dormitorio no sin antes echar un último vistazo a mi manta, ya que estaba seguro que Raphael no iba a desenvolver el tablero, le tenía tanto miedo como nosotros pero él siempre quería hacerse el valiente y como no quería tener contacto con el tablero lo iba a quemar con todo y mi querida manta.

…

Es el miedo el que me ciega como en el momento que vi a mi maestro en el piso pensando lo peor del mundo, gritaba a mis hermanos para que le vinieran a ayudar olvidando mi estado, traté de tocarlo fallando en el intento, me sentí impotente y sentí unas terribles ganas de llorar hasta que Rei me dio un zape en la cabeza.

-¡Ya basta! ¡Me avergüenzas!

-¡Mi padre hay que ayudarlo!-le dije llorando aferrándome a su chamarra negra, ella sin expresión alguna en su rostro se soltó de mí y se sacudió la ropa como si le hubiese ensuciado.-el podría estar…estar….

-¿Estar teniendo una pesadilla?-parpadeé varias veces tratando de entender lo que me decía

-¿Pe…pesadilla?

-Si, mira…-dijo señalándome un poco por encima de mi maestro, había una especie de nube casi transparente, razón por la que no había notado en primera instancia.-cuando alguien está teniendo pesadillas esta nube se hace notar, en realidad es su alma que lucha en contra de sus miedos, esa nube es una parte de él que trata de alejarse de su realidad. Es normal, al menos en nuestro mundo el poder notarla. Si estuviese agonizando esa nube tendría un color más oscuro ya que va tomando la forma del alma que está a punto de expulsar su cuerpo. Por lo tanto verás que no hay de qué preocuparse.- concluyó con aire de autosuficiencia, por mi parte me sentí aliviado y un poco molesto, pues si me lo hubiese dicho antes no me habría asustado tanto.

-Bueno…eso es reconfortante…pero de todos modos eso no explica porque está en el piso-terminé retando a que me explicara eso, a ver si era tan inteligente como presumía.

-Pues…no es mi trabajo saberlo, de haberte quedado acá estarías enterado de la situación en tu casa ¿no crees?-me reprochó sabiendo que había ganado. Para pasar de largo su mirada regresé con mi maestro, analizando y entendiendo que quizás en estos días no abría dormido bien y que quizás el sueño le había ganado en su alfombra de meditación donde siempre colocaba a un lado su té, que quizás en su estremecimiento había tirado y roto pues esta ya era una reliquia que el maestro adoraba, después de todo ya estaba avejentado y cada día más enfermo además que mi desaparición no lo tendría mejor.

-Al menos está bien-dije más para mí que para la chica que consultaba con su libreta que solía usar para su trabajo.

-Perfecto, ahora ya podré atender mis asuntos, esta vez espero que hagas bien tu trabajo-dió otra hojeada a su libreta y de nuevo la guardó-más que nada por el bien de tu familia ¿_Capeesh?_

-A la perfección Muñeca-le dije con más ánimo.

-Ajá, bueno nos vemos-hizo un círculo con sus ojos y luego desapareció. Hubo un momento en el que me perdí en la sombra donde había estado Rei y me pregunté de donde sacaría un ectoplasma tan frío ¿qué le habría pasado para que tuviera un carácter tan confuso? Pues por más que me esforzaba en alegrarle el día no parecía ceder salvo unas extrañas muecas que podrían semejarse con una sonrisa.

-Hijo…-por un momento había olvidado que Splinter estaba a unos pasos de mí, le miré de pronto con tristeza. Una lágrima escapaba de sus ojos, me senté a su lado, de pronto la nube que se arremolinaba sobre de él comenzaba a desaparecer como si la calma regresara en su interior ¿su estado inconsciente me habría percibido? Era una posibilidad, ya que era un maestro en el campo espiritual, no era de extrañar que de alguna manera sintiera mi presencia. Con esta idea pasé mi mano por su cabeza a sabiendas que no podía sentirlo, pero si él lo hacía con eso sería suficiente, así estuve unos minutos notando una fotografía que se deslizaba de su mano. No me había percatado de ella, él estaba aferrado apretándola en contra de su pecho haciendo que me fuera imposible verla en el primer momento que llegué.

Al deslizarse pude entender mejor su contenido, era una fotografía, de la cual no recordaba que existiera. Al parecer era una fotografía familiar, de esas que nos tomábamos en grupo cada año a inicios de verano. En ella estaban Casey y April sentados en el centro del sofá del departamento de ella. El maestro Splinter sonreía en una esquina y del otro lado estaba Raph sonriendo abiertamente codeando a Casey que por un lado abrazaba a April y por el otro le daba un puñetazo en el hombro a Raphael. Detrás y de pie estaba Leo a la izquierda apoyándose en mi hombro haciendo con su pulgar una señal de aprobación, Don a la derecha que me miraba de reojo y acusador ya que a él y a Leo les había puesto cuernos en sus cabezas al quedar en medio de ambos.

-Ah…ahora recuerdo-me dije en un susurro-esa foto la tomamos un día antes de mi muerte...-Era por eso que estábamos en la casa de April, por la reunión que habíamos tenido.

Acerqué mi cara más a la foto mirando las expresiones felices de cada uno, y note que posiblemente la foto se había velado un poco ya que la mano de Leo que estaba posada en mi hombro se veía de un color más tenue y una especie de rayón grisáceo pasaba por mi pecho.

De pronto Splinter se levantó de golpe sin darme tiempo de separar mi cara de su cuerpo por lo que me traspasó provocándome un mareo.

-¿Alguna noticia?-me restablecí rápidamente cuando noté que era Leo seguido por mis hermanos que se colocaban frente al maestro con temple triste.

-Nada. Es como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra-berreó Raphael sin mirar al maestro ni una vez.

-Buscamos por todas las partes que se nos ocurrió…pero no hayamos más pistas-siguió Leo mirando al suelo.

-Estuve con April y Casey para ver si encontrábamos algo en los archivos de la policía para ver si habían hallado alguna criatura extraña…pero…-apretó sus puños con dolor tragando saliva.

Splinter suspiró doliente, y a paso lento caminó hasta la mesa de la cocina donde se encontraba mi celular roto, una de mis armas, y una hielera donde me imaginé que estaba mi dedo….argh….¿todavía lo conservaban? Eso era asqueroso, aún si era mi dedo.

Miré la hora para desviar mi atención de la hielera, habían dado las 9 de la noche.

-Creo que es hora de que intente hacer un contacto espiritual -dijo Splinter sin dar frente a mis hermanos- ellos prestaron inmediatamente su atención.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso maestro? –Preguntó Donatello de un modo como si temiera algo.

-Que quizá e ignorado lo que puede que ya sea un hecho…debo saber si Miguelangel se encuentra en el lado del mundo espiritual, hay momentos en los que siento que él….-Raphael dio un puñetazo en la pared y Donatello contrajo sus facciones, era como si sus esperanzas de perdieran en el momento en el que el maestro comunicara lo que todos ya temían.

Miré fijamente a Leonardo que a diferencia de los demás estaba serio y con el ceño fruncido.

-No creo que sea buena idea-replicó y el maestro le miró extrañado, Leo por su parte cambió su semblante brusco a uno más sumiso-seguiremos buscando si es necesario, no hay que rendirnos.

-Estoy de acuerdo-acotó Raphael-saldremos de nuevo y no importa si pasa un mes o un año ¡lo hallaremos!-Don no dijo nada, pero su mirada entreveía que opinaba igual.

Leonardo sonrió con autosuficiencia cruzándose de brazos, Splinter le miró ceñudo.

-Bien…entonces vayan hijos míos- los tres hicieron una reverencia e iban corriendo al elevador cuando Splinter habló de nuevo-menos tú Leonardo, espera un poco quiero hablar contigo- a Leonardo esto lo tomó por sorpresa más que a Raphael y Donatello ya que como yo estábamos acostumbrados que Splinter contara sus planes directa y exclusivamente con Leo, y sin pensarlo dos veces se adelantaron sabiendo de antemano que podría su conversación ir para largo y lo menos que tenían era tiempo y paciencia.

-Diga Sensei…-dijo Leo de un modo suspicaz sin perder de vista ni un segundo al maestro que caminaba de un lado a otro.

-¿Por qué no quieres que intente contactar con tu hermano?-abrí los ojos a lo máximo ¿sería que el maestro Splinter sospechaba algo de Leo? Posiblemente, ya que ese tono de voz que había usado era como cuando sacaba la conclusión de algo de lo que éramos culpables.

-Sólo creo que no tiene caso… -lo último lo había dicho casi escupiendo

-Tus razones tendrás ¿cierto?, por cierto hijo, no te lo había comentado antes ya que pensé que no tenía importancia en el momento…pero dime, ese día , la primera vez que buscamos a tu hermano en el muelle noté que llevabas sólo una espada ¿recuerdas? Y cuando regresaste ya tenías ambas-Leo permaneció inmutable y sin si quiera pestañear respondió

-No recuerdo, ese día estábamos tan preocupados en especial usted maestro. Es posible que no se haya fijado bien.

-¡No es verdad!¡encontró la otra en el lugar del crimen!-grité como si de verdad alguien me escuchara, Leo hizo una mueca molesta.

Splinter desilusionado le dio la espalda caminando hacia su cuarto.

-Por cierto, hace menos de una semana me dijiste algo que me ha tenido preocupado desde entonces, y por los acontecimientos recientes no has tenido, supongo, la oportunidad de decirme ¿Qué era hijo mío?-Splinter se detuvo en el umbral de su habitación apoyando su peso en su bastón. Leo por su parte cabeceó un tanto preocupado.

-Cre…creo que ya no tiene importancia.

-¿A no? Me habías dicho que era algo con respecto a Miguelangel, algo que te preocupaba sobre él, y considerando que ahora está desaparecido quizá podría ser tu sospecha una pista que nos podría guiar hacia él-dedujo sacando de su bolsillo la fotografía que había mirado hace rato escaseándola con la mirada.

Leonardo desmesuró los ojos, como si no esperara esa táctica del Maestro, pude notar que hizo todo lo posible para mantener la calma finalmente terminó observando la fotografía como si de cualquier cosa se tratase.

-¿Qué tiene esta foto que la hace tan especial?-preguntó aparentando estar consternado-sólo es una fotografía familiar que nos tomamos hace unos días…

-Lo dices como si no tuvieras apego a esta fotografía, después de todo es la última que nos tomamos con Miguelangel.

-¡ahhh!¡Toma esa a ver cómo te safas de eso eh Leo!-No se si fue impresión mía pero Leo giró su cabeza justo hacia donde yo estaba tenía un aspecto molesto, como si hubiera escuchado lo que yo le estaba diciendo.

-No es eso…-viró la cabeza hacia el maestro retomando un rostro más melancólico-me duele de verdad toda esta situación, y esta foto créame maestro que me lastima….pero no entiendo a qué punto desea llegar.

-pufff buena salida….- dije desanimado al ver la cara que ponía el maestro, simplemente parecía habérsela creído. De pronto los rasgos del maestro se vieron menos bruscos, estaba bajando la guardia. Dijeran lo que dijeran él seguía siendo nuestro padre y a veces lográbamos hacerlo caer en nuestros chantajes como cualquier hijo.

-Disculpa hijo mío, creo he sido un poco duro en la manera que te he tratado últimamente, pero realmente la situación no es para menos. Guardó la fotografía de nuevo, fuera lo que fuese a decirle sobre ella pronto se esfumó ya que ahora el maestro estaba más metido en sus pensamientos, muy abstraído diría yo- regresa con tus hermanos y sigan buscando, esperaré para hacer contacto si es que las esperanzas desaparecen.

Leo hizo una reverencia y se retiro del lugar no sin antes hacer un gesto de triunfo, la cual sólo yo pude ver.

-No es posible….¿pero cómo?...agh que desesperación –me dije agarrándome de la cabeza confundido tan bien había actuado Leo que hasta a mí se me había olvidado que era el sospechoso número 1 en mi lista de asesinos de Mikeys- maestro, nos vió la cara-le dije virando al maestro quien ahora observaba de nuevo la foto.

-Algo más está pasando...-dijo el maestro para sí mismo, pude ver una inmesa preocupación en su rostro mientras acariciaba ciertos puntos de la fotografía me acerqué para observar y noté estaba acariciando justamente las partes en las que estaban las partes que según yo se habían velado.

-un momento…-me dije al notar algo extraño, ahora la línea que me marcaba se había hecho más nítida, parecía una espada de echo. Y la mano que supuse era de Leo se había tornado un poco más morena que verde…no esa no era la mano de mi hermano entonces….¡¿por qué demonios estaba sobre mi hombro una mano sin dueño?!

Mi ectoplasma vibró, supongo era lo más cercano a tener escalofríos pero de los buenos.


	9. Capítulo 8

**Gracias por los reviews SSMinos y I Love Kittens too (me too :P). Espero seguirlas viendo por aquí un rato. **

**Otro capítulo más espero sea de su agrado, ya me dirán ,de todos modos a seguirle ;D. Saludos y disfruten.**

**Capítulo VIII**

Si hiciera una lista de todas las cosas extrañas por las que he pasado con mis hermanos, simplemente no acababa. Ok. Creo que debería enlistarlas por si algún día alguien me pregunta, pero por alguna extraña razón la primera que se me viene a la mente sigue siendo esa Oija, simplemente no sé pero no puedo sacármela de la cabeza...será porque por su culpa recibí mi primer trauma que provocó que por primera vez deseara vivir en otro lugar que no fueran las alcantarillas…¿qué? A pesar de todo es un lugar muy placentero, suele ser, en épocas tranquilas, muy acogedoras, además no me puedo quejar ya que he vivido toda mi vida ahí. Además siempre he sido un poco obsesivo con las cosas que me hacen sentir seguro así como pasó con mi querida manta.

…

A Raphael todos los días le preguntaba por ella ¿por qué de entre todas las cosas que habían mi mantita? No lo sé pero creo a Raph le pareció de poca importancia aunque para mí era un tesoro ¡no fueran sus cosas! Porque sino ahí si se arma la gorda.

-_Rapha mi manta…-_le miraba suplicante en cada oportunidad, según tenía entendido había escondido la Oija afueras de nuestra guarida junto con mi manta, si bien me había prometido devolvérmela desde ese día no la había mencionado ni una sola vez y no veía que tuviera ninguna intención de devolvérmela.

Raphael me dio un codazo ya que estábamos en pleno entrenamiento cuando se la pedí.

_-¿Quedamos sí o no que no mencionaríamos estas cosas frente al Sensei?-_bajé la mirada con aire de derrota. No me la iba a devolver, y seguramente la iba a quemar en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad, esa noche tocaba que el sensei saliera de nuevo de la guarida y esa noche aprovecharía Rapha para cumplir lo que había dicho y el muy bruto ni si quiera pensaría en mí.

Así como lo pensé Rapha advirtió a todos ya habiéndose ido el maestro que se iría a deshacer por todas de "esa cosa" ya ni por su nombre la mencionaba, como si temiera que al decir su verdadero nombre esta se le fuera a aparecer ante sus ojos.

_-Me parece buena idea…pero lo mejor es que vayamos contigo...-_dijo Leo- _no me gusta la idea de que te quedes sólo con esa carga después de todo los 4 estamos metidos en esto_-dijo finalmente para sorpresa de todos, yo ni de chiste quería ir si no fuera sólo para recoger lo que me pertenecía.

-_No_-respondió Rapha aberrinchado-_se lo que haces quieres quedar como el valiente y noble y dejarme como un cobarde yo-puedo-sólo-_ resaltó lo último haciendo un puchero, cuando Rapha era pequeño tenía la costumbre de hacer ese tipo de muecas absurdas cuando estaba haciendo su berrinche.

_-Bueno yo sólo decía-_tornó los ojos en blanco Leonardo en respuesta.

_-¿por cierto dónde lo escondiste_?-preguntó Don, ahí paré oreja, bueno eso si tuviera una así que tomémosla como mera expresión, se me ocurrió que podría hacer algo por mi manta antes de que le hicieran daño.

-_En el túnel que está antes del canal de los desperdicios más feos, lo dejé dentro de una caja que me encontré por ahí…-_ Me deslicé poco a poco dejándolos conversando sobre lo que ellos quisieran, ninguno se percató que yo ya había salido de la guarida en busca del lugar que había mencionado Rapha, ya que para mi suerte, ya fuera buena o mala conocía el lugar exacto. Cuando jugábamos a las escondidas ese era el lugar preferido de Rapha para hacerse el desaparecido pero para su desgracia yo lo pude encontrar una vez ya que había dejado unas marcas en el piso que me guiaron justamente hasta ahí.

El lugar era realmente feo, apestaba más de lo normal ya que como él había dicho estaba cerca del canal donde se juntaban todos los desperdicios. Y ahí nadie se adentraba pero como él quería ganar a las escondidas hacía lo posible para buscar un lugar donde realmente ninguno de nosotros se acercaría.

_-¡Al fin!-_grité cuando llegué a el hueco de la entrada y tal como había dicho Rapha ahí estaba la caja en una esquina me apresuré a abrirla, con miedo, si, pero más miedo tenía de que el único objeto que me hacía sentir realmente reconfortado y que realmente amaba fuera a ser arrasado por las llamas. Con decisión tomé mi manta desenrollándola con avidez de esa horrible Oija, mis latidos eran muy fuertes estaba totalmente aterrado cuando la vi pero eso no me detuvo. Cerré de nuevo la caja y ahí pensé sería el final de la historia, todos felices y contentos finalmente. Coloqué la manta sobre mi cabeza enrollándomela como si yo fuera una oruga y de pronto...un golpeteo como de madera, volví mi mirada a la caja, me pareció que de ahí provenía el golpe, pero no sé porque creo que venía más de mi cabeza que de la misma caja-es tu imaginación…es tu imaginación…me repetía en desmayo y de pronto…nada…desperté sobre mi cama abrazado a mi manta.

-_Les dije que estaba aquí-_dijo Don con tono aliviado, yo estaba a espaldas de él así que no vió cuando yo escondía mi manta, me había prometido que no permitiría que me la volvieran a quitar. Aunque confundido en saber cómo había llegado ahí en primer lugar decidí no darle importancia, niño al fin, mis prioridades eran otras.

_-Uff nos tenías preocupado-_ dijo Leo_-pensamos que te habías salido de la guarida pero sólo te habías ido a dormir…-_noté que su cara estaba un poco negruzca al igual que Don

_-¿qué les pasó?-_Don y Leo se miraron.

-_La …"esa cosa" eso pasó…-_comenzó Raph desde la puerta de mi cuarto.

_-¿ah?_

-_Por alguna razón se quemó sola…fuimos todos a buscarte cuando Raphael volvió corriendo diciendo que en el cuarto donde estaba oculta se estaba incendiando_-continuó Donatello rascándose la cabeza_- fue extraño y terrorífico intentamos apagarlo pero nada, al cabo de un rato se apagó sólo, había papel viejo cerca así que supongo que eso había dado el efecto de un gran incendio y la Oija básicamente se consumió sola. _

-_Temíamos que estuvieras ahí dentro_…-dijo Leo suspirando- _pensamos que habías ido a buscar tu manta...por cierto lo lamento creo no se pudo salvar, todo quedó hecho cenizas…_

Lo miré desconcertado.

_-Ok…no se preocupen lo importante es que no les pasó nada.._.-les dije y todos me vieron como bicho raro, supongo esperaban que me echara a llorar o algo así, así que pronto hice una cara lastimera-_sobreviviré sin ella._- Leo me puso su mano sobre mi hombro esperaba que no se diera cuenta que mi manta estaba justamente debajo de mi siendo oculta por mi cuerpo como si una gallina me tratase_-en fin, creo será mejor que se den un baño o Splinter les dará una buena tunda cuando los vea tiznados_-les dije atinando que con eso me darían el tiempo suficiente como para buscar donde esconder mi manta y tenía el lugar indicado para hacerlo.

-_Tienes razón_-respondió Don con una sonrisa-_tendríamos que dar varias explicaciones y creo que es lo que menos deseamos, si ya de por sí tememos que pasé por ahí y le llegue el olor a humo_-dijo Don acertadamente con una mano en el mentón.

-_Ya nos inventaremos algo_-dijo Rapha-_al menos ya no nos debemos preocupar por "esa cosa"-_dicho esto él desapareció y tras de él le siguieron mis otros hermanos.

_-¡Qué bien!-_dije al sentir que me había salido con la mía. Rápidamente corrí a una piedra que estaba en un rincón de mi pared y la moví, era grande pero igual podía aguantarla. Era un pedazo de piedra que se había zafado y yo le había dado un uso excelente como caja fuerte y guardar todos mis tesoros, ahora mi manta sería uno de ellos, me despedí de ella prometiéndole que cada vez que pudiera la sacaría para que me llenara de nuevo de valentía.

Sin embargo ese día nunca más volvió a llegar.

No sé si fue madurez o qué, pero poco a poco empecé a olvidarme lo que esa manta provocaba en mí. Además no podía dejar que mis hermanos la vieran o sabrían que les había mentido y no sabría explicar algunas cosas como cuando había aparecido en mi cama sin si quiera saber cómo había llegado ahí.

Si, definitivamente ese fue otro caso extraño en mi corta vida pero nunca indagué en el asunto casi siempre esa responsabilidad la delegaba…ahora me gustaría ser el mejor detective del mundo para poder saber lo que estaba pasando…

-mmm-miraba pensativo las "evidencias" que mis hermanos habían dejado sobre la mesa, un teléfono partido, mis nunchakus y la hielera-ok todo junto esto forma…-me quedé un buen rato mirando al techo como si la respuesta la fuera a encontrar pegada ahí arriba…-ok esto no se me da…

En otra ocasión podría hacer mofa de todo esto pero para mi desgracia no era para nada ningún chiste lo que estaba viviendo…¿o muriendo? Bah…como sea…decidí ir a seguir a mis hermanos ya que Splinter parecía consultar unos libros con inscripciones japonesas y eso era muy muy aburrido.

-mmm ¿a quién buscaré?-me pregunté mordiéndome una uña. Aunque no sé porque pero la respuesta en sí era clara,era a Don al que tenía que visitar…si...¿por qué? No sé pero mi energía completa lo reclamaba. Cerré los ojos y con mayor facilidad que la última vez pude sentir la esencia de Don, esta vez se pudo dibujar ante mis ojos un canal magnético que me dirigía hasta él. En el camino vi otros canales que me llamaban pero por ahora el de Don era más fuerte, creo los otros eran de los demás a mi cargo.

Llegué sin complicaciones hasta una azotea en la que Don estaba llorando amargamente cerca a un lado de un tanque de agua, parecía oculto de los demás es posible que se hubieran separado para abarcar más terreno. Don ya no habría aguantado más la presión y fue a buscar un lugarcito en el que nadie le viera…y creo yo no lo hubiese visto si no fuera porque a mis ojos él despedía luz a pesar de que era de noche, supongo era una buena manera para que pudiera encontrar a mis objetivos en cualquier situación. Eso me alegró. Al menos no se me perderían de vista.

-Mikey…¿dónde estás?...-preguntó a la nada de repente. Me sentí terriblemente derrotado, tan vulnerable estaba mi hermano que me dieron muchas ganas de abrazarlo, así que…eso hice…o al menos eso intenté hacer, con eso de ser un cuerpo sin materia no era fácil tocar algo sin tener que atravesarlo, así que se puede decir que simulé ese abrazo esperando que se sintiera mejor con ello.

-Estoy aquí…-le dije en susurro a su oído, en ese momento habría dado todo tan sólo para que me oyera no soportaba verlo así y de verdad…¿todo esto era por mí? ¿En qué estupidez me habría metido para que esto terminara así?

Don dejó de llorar suspiró profundo y se levantó lentamente limpiándose la cara con su brazo, me hice a un lado y sólo lo miré con una gran culpa que me hacía sentir que moría de nuevo.

-No no es hora de flaquear debo continuar, debe haber algo que pasé por alto, algo…-se dijo con aire pensativo. Hizo una mueca tratando de hacer volver al Donnie de siempre-_quizás hemos estado buscado mal, quizás hace falta ver más al pasado que el presente…-_abrí los ojos con sorpresa, para decir eso no había movido la boca, esa frase había salido directamente de sus pensamientos….wow no sabía de que un día a otro me iba a volver telépata. De haber tenido el humor como el primer día en el que descubrí que podía traspasar las paredes empezaría a hacer experimentos raros para ver hasta dónde podía llegar ese poder que siempre había deseado…bueno no siempre pero sería un gran bonus a uno de los grandes superpoderes con los que siempre me había yo imaginado.

_.-Hace días Leo mencionó algo sobre Mikey…¿qué fue? ¿qué fue?_-se golpeteaba la cabeza tratando de recordar que había sido. Me quedé observándolo largamente ¿qué tanto habría dicho Leo de mi? Igual Splinter había mencionado eso, por desgracia no recordaba nada anormal que hubiera hecho en los días anteriores a mi muerte ¿por qué se descabrajaban tanto la cabeza sobre eso?

.-_Mmm si definitivamente debí poner más atención a ello, eso me pasa por andar de distraído con esa estúpida chatarra que me encontré en la calle.-_se refería a un auto viejo que alguien había dejado abandonado, para Don cada chatarra de esas era un tesoro que debía ser examinado, generalmente le quitaba las partes que necesitaba para construir algo mejor. Recuerdo que estaba emocionado inspeccionando cada tuerca y cada rin que lograba rescatar en óptimas condiciones, cuando está en ese estado rara vez hace caso a lo que pasa a su alrededor.

.-Se lo preguntaría a Leo pero mmm anda muy raro…-se dijo rascándose la cabeza-_bueno igual todo esto no le sienta bien como a todos pero hay algo...diferente…_-pensativo se llevó una mano al mentón. Me hubiese gustado haber escuchado más pero Raph de pronto apareció a su lado sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Avísame si ahí paradote encuentras algo-le dijo toscamente aunque con voz fatigada, generalmente era más agresivo pero ahora era como comparar a un gato montés y a un Tigre, aunque ambos son letales sólo uno se lleva las palmas a mi parecer.

-Lo siento es sólo que no dejo de pensar que hemos pasado algo por alto…-Raph le miró ceñudo, eso quería decir que por su mente algo similar había pasado.

-Si...-fue lo único que dijo cruzándose de brazos gruñendo por lo bajo cosas incomprensibles.

-¿qué pasa?-le preguntó Don que al igual que yo nos lo quedamos mirando tratando de descifrar el significado de lo que tanto estaba mascullando.

-Leo…otra vez se me perdió de la vista, está haciendo de todo menos buscar a Mikey eso te lo aseguro...-Don encogió sus ojos sospechosos.

-Si a mí también me ha dado esa impresión, pero no sé por qué lo hace…-suspiró quizás pensando que sólo eran paranoias de sus mentes fatigadas, bueno de hecho lo pensó puesto que podía escuchar lo que pensaba. Era bueno este don después de todo así me evitaba la molestia de interpretar las caras y gestos mientras que yo quedaba en blanco sin entender qué demonios pasaba a mi alrededor.

-¿recuerdas ese día?...¿el día en que Mikey desapareció? ¿Antes de que llamaras a April?-Don asintió.-ese día Leo ya se comportaba raro, estuvo encerrado en el baño mucho tiempo…

-y cuando salió se comportó de un modo muy agresivo, muy raro en su personalidad…pero además estaba pálido como si algo le preocupase…

-o presentía algo o sabía algo, no tengo otra explicación ¡y eso me molesta!¡no deja de darme de vueltas todo esto en mi cabeza!-Dijo con ira agarrándose la frente mientras estrujaba su bandana.

-Creo…que deberíamos volver a casa…tu sabes…sin Leo…y decirle a Splinter que…-suspiró hondo, en su cara se notaba que odiaba lo que estaba a punto de decir-que es hora de que intente hacer contacto con Mikey...si él está…

-Entonces esperemos no haga contacto con nadie, si no lo hace aún hay esperanzas…-le cortó Rapha colocando firmemente su mano sobre el hombro de Don, este le correspondió con una sonrisa forzada.

-Vamos entonces…y a ver qué pasa, no estaremos más cerca o lejos de Mikey de lo que ahora estamos…-suspiró en desmayo-Rapha asintió la cabeza, ambos estaban decididos a saber que me había pasado aún si eso significaba enfrentarse con la dura realidad…

Mientras ellos se alejaban entre las azoteas me quedé pensando un rato… ¿qué iba a decirles si es que hacía Sensei contacto conmigo? Si ni si quiera yo mismo sabía qué diantres me había sucedido.

Era ya de madrugada cuando todo esto pasó en tan sólo 4 horas aparecería de nuevo la luz del sol. Todo esto ya le había parecido eterno y ni si quiera había pasado con ellos un día entero.

-Creo que iré a ver a Leo…-me dije sin muchas ganas de verlo en verdad, pero era algo que tenía que hacer, después de todo ese era mi trabajo ¿no?. Cerré los ojos y busqué a Leo entre los canales de energía que por lo visto cada vez dominaba mejor. Fruncí el ceño extrañado. Vi el de Splinter, el de Rapha el de Donny…pero no…nada de Leo.

-¿Te quedaste dormido parado?-abrí los ojos inmediatamente dando un brinco, Rei me había tomado por sorpresa-¿qué?¿no me digas te asusté?-me preguntó burlonamente.

-¡casi me asustas de muerte!-dije con un poco de humor, la miré sonriendo como bobo esperando alguna risita de su parte pero ella ni se inmutó-¿entendiste? De muerte…porque ya estoy muerto entonces…

-Si…entendí…muy "original", pero no da risa- dijo con crueldad arruinando mi único chiste que había logrado decir en toda la noche-así que ya dominas mejor los canales ¿eh? Era cuestión de práctica ¿no perezoso?

-Oye por cierto…-Don de pronto me vino a la mente ignorando su último comentario-¿por qué puedo escuchar la voz de Don que hay dentro de su cabeza?-alzó una ceja y una vez más con aire superior me explicó.

-Es obvio, si eres su ángel guardián debes saber todo de quien estás cuidando, sólo eso puedes hacer con las personas a tu cargo, supongo apenas lo descubriste por que no habías cruzado mucho por los canales, mientras más energía usas tus habilidades van tomando forma, aún hay otros truquitos que ya irás descubriendo poco a poco y que sólo un ángel guardián es capaz de hacer- iba a atestarle de preguntas sobre todo eso que me decía pero me detuvo en seco- y no, no te explicaré nada de eso, cada una de esas cosas deberás intuirlas con el tiempo.

Hice una mueca en señal de decepción. Que chica más aguafiestas me tenía que haber tocado.

-Y bueno a lo que vine-sacó una libreta diferente a la que llevaba anteriormente era más grande y tenía un color rojo intenso-recogeré un poco de información de lo que has visto pues es hora de ir archivando los expedientes de tu familia-Me quedé con cara confundida.

-No…no anoté nada..-se me ocurrió decir ella tornó los ojos en blanco.

-sólo pon aquí tu dedo sobre esta línea-dijo mostrándome el contenido de su libreta. Para mi sorpresa en cada página venían las fotografías de mis hermanos con un montón de letras que para mi eran casi indescifrables debido a que eran muy pequeñas y estaban muy pegadas, igual Splinter tenía su apartado.-Apresúrate no tengo tu tiempo…

Obedecí casi instintivamente y de pronto mi dedo brillaba y las letras cada vez parecían pegarse mucho más, ¿estaba subiendo información de mis hermanos a la libreta?...si, eso parecía...creo que varios tipos que escribían sus auto biografías estarían encantados con una libreta como esa, sólo un dedazo y tantan tu vida desarrollada en unas hojas.

Cuando la luz dejó de brillar quité dedo mirándolo como si esperara una marca en él pero no, todo como si nada. Ahora Rei colocaba su dedo sobre la libreta y esta de nuevo brilló...supongo algo no andaba bien porque su gesto de pronto cambió a un estado preocupado.

-¿Así que no pudiste encontrar el canal de Leonardo?-me preguntó como quien no quería la cosa, guardó la libreta para sí en un bolso, que no me había dado cuenta llevaba colgado, mirándome a los ojos esperando una respuesta.

-¿ah? ¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Lo leí en tu informe-¿Leer? ¿eso era leer? Sólo había puesto su dedo en la libreta por unos segundos ¿Cómo demonios eso iba a ser "leer"?...un momento…

-¿Mi informe?-suspiró hastiada y explicó rápidamente

-Sí, cada vez que venga contigo empezaré a recoger tu informe todos los datos de tus hermanos los llevo yo, sólo hace falta que toques la página que te mostré para descargar la información y de la misma manera recabo los datos importantes, fin del cuento.

-ah...bueno pensé sería más complejo en ese sentido…

-poco me interesa lo que pienses, sólo contesta a lo que te pregunté-me dijo imperativa.

-Pues si… ¿qué no lo viste?

-No sé… quizás haya sido porque te interrumpí, pero mejor es sacarnos de dudas inténtalo de nuevo-me miró interesada ¿acaso había algo más en todo esto que no me quería decir? De pronto sentí una gran confabulación a mi alrededor, pero bueno de todos modos obedecí ¿qué otra me quedaba? Si de todas maneras lo iba a intentar de nuevo en cuanto ella se fuera.

Cerré los ojos de nuevo…pasaron como 5 minutos buscando pero nada…nadita de nadita, ni rastro de Leo…

-¿y bien?-preguntó interesada

-Nada…ni un rayoncito veo, simplemente no me puedo conectar con él…un momento….conectar…-había notado que el canal de Splinter brillaba con mucha fuerza-¡Splinter intentará hacer una conexión conmigo!-grité de la nada, pero Rei sólo me miraba pensativa, como si su mente estuviera muy lejos de ahí. Yo le miré alarmado-¿Qué debo hacer en este caso?-agitó su cabeza saliendo de sí misma.

-¿qué?-respondió distraída

-Con la conexión de Splinter ¿qué debo hacer?

-Ah…eso-bufó-no me interesa ahí ve como te las arreglas. Se giró sobre sus talones para ir a otro lado.

-Pero…-y desapareció dejándome ahí sólo y confundido, que bien. Me puse muy nervioso de pronto, por un momento había dejado a un lado el asunto de Leo, eso ya lo vería más tarde pero tenía la sensación de que Splinter me llamaba y era inevitable no acudir a su llamado.

-A ver qué tal…-me dije, concentrándome en el canal que brillaba con mucha fuerza.

Salí succionado por ese canal y de una manera extraña me quedé a la mitad del camino flotando sin más en ese canal cuya energía revoloteaba a mi alrededor. Me fijé que esa energía o magnetismo de pronto se transformaba en una zona nublada y blanquecina, por raro que pareciera no sentía miedo alguno, de hecho me sentía como en casa.

-Miguelangel…-no muy lejos de ahí la voz de mi maestro golpeaba en las paredes de neblina que se habían formado a mi alrededor.

-¿Sensei...?-contesté cuando su voz la sentí más cerca. De un momento a otro la neblina comenzó a moverse para dejar entrever una figura que yo conocía muy bien acercándose hacia mí.

Si…era él, mi maestro…mi padre en persona…se detuvo en seco con la boca un poco abierta. Yo me quedé en la misma posición que él. Durante unos segundos que parecieron una eternidad sólo nos miramos sin decir nada.

No hacía falta para el maestro que yo dijera algo.

Ni yo que él me preguntara.

Todo estaba resuelto en cuanto a mi desaparición, no importaba como había sido pero para el maestro estaba claro.

Yo había muerto y mi presencia ahí lo confirmaba.


End file.
